He Didn't Mind
by Resoan
Summary: Lee Didn't Mind. But people are giving him weird looks. What does Gaara have to do with this? GaaLeeLeeGaa, JiraiyaTsunade, Sasunaru, ShikaTem, and slight KakaGai.
1. Confessions and Misunderstandings

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind when his name flashed on the screen for his fight against Gaara in the Chunin preliminaries. _

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind when he almost died, protecting his promises and honor against a formidable foe, one Sabaku no Gaara, or simply, Gaara of the Desert. _

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind when he found out Gaara nearly killed him while he was recovering in the hospital. He didn't mind it all. He did thank Shikamaru and Naruto for defending him though. _

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind helping his fellow Shinobi of Konohagakure help protect their honor and dignity. Rock Lee didn't mind getting beaten to a bloody pulp as Naruto advanced to help a fellow Shinobi, one Uchiha Sasuke. _

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind when the Kazekage of Sunagakure protected him from Kimimaru. Of course, the Kazekage of Sunagakure was none other than Sabaku no Gaara, the one who had previously tried mercilessly to murder him._

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind pouring his heart out relentlessly to the one he loved most; his most precious person. _

_He didn't mind. Rock Lee didn't mind when he received no response. He didn't mind when the same pale face did not look in his direction, not even acknowledging his existence. He also didn't mind when Gaara did not answer, merely walking away with a blank look upon his beautiful face. _

_But, what Rock Lee did mind, most of all, was being mocked. _

_Many days after his confession to his beloved Gaara, he began to receive cruel glances in his direction, rueful, condescending looks from the people of his home village, Konohagakure. _

_He looked inquiringly at the people, wondering why they glared at him with such malice and disdain._

_He approached the Ramen Shop that Naruto had always enjoyed, to see the aforementioned Shinobi munching on his noodles, slurping slightly every now and then. _

_"Naruto," Rock Lee said, waving a bandaged hand in the air. _

_"Oh! Bushy Brows!," Naruto greeted with a big grin. "What's new, Lee-san?"_

_"Naruto, these people are glaring at me for no apparent reason….did I do something that displeased them somehow?," he wondered, resting his chin on a bandaged hand._

_"I don't know Lee-san….maybe you could ask Gai-sensei?," Naruto replied with another silly, face-encompassing smile. _

_"Yes! I cannot believe I did not think of that before! Thank you very much Naruto-kun!," Rock Lee replied, turning the opposite direction and jumping high into the air. Naruto shook his head, then muttered under his breath, "Poor kid, doesn't know what he's in for."_

_Several minutes later, Rock Lee was pounding unremittingly on the door of Gai-sensei's home. _

_"Gai-sensei!," Rock Lee shouted, pounding harder on the door._

_"Hm?," a voice asked behind him._

_"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Gai-sensei is?," Rock Lee questioned, hoping for a positive answer._

_"Well, Lee, I think Gai is training at the old training grounds," Kakashi informed him, a small grin beneath his mask._

_Rock Lee began his journey to the training grounds, never once taking a break. _

_"Gai-sensei!," Rock Lee shouted with exultation. _

_"Ah! Lee!," Gai answered, a goofy grin on his 'youthful' face. "What brings you out here, Lee?," Gai asked, an odd flicker in his normally 'youthful' eyes._

_"Well, Gai-sensei, the people of the village are looking at me differently. They look at me with mean looks, and I do not know why…Is it something that I have done to upset the village?," Lee asked expectantly._

_Gai sighed; "Come, Lee, we have many things to discuss."_

_Rock Lee had a bewildered look on his youthful face, as he followed his Sensei deeper in to the woods._

_"Where are we going, Sensei?," Rock Lee asked after a few minutes of following Gai-sensei._

_Gai finally stopped in a shaded place; the river was all but silent as the trees created a canopy of leaves, sheltering the two Shinobi from the rages of the sun._

_"Sit down, Lee," Gai instructed, taking a seat on a large, flat rock._

_"What is it, Gai-sensei?," Rock Lee asked, a concerned look in his eyes._

_"You see, Lee, people in the village are looking at you that way because of …..well, the way you are," Gai said, half-hoping Lee would understand what he meant._

_"How….I am?…..I do not understand, Gai-sensei," Lee replied, a quizzical look in his black eyes._

_"Lee, you confessed your love to another man, did you not? The people look down on you now because they do not understand why you love him the way you do….and also because he apparently does not reciprocate the feelings….his siblings – Temari and Kankuro were spreading it around the village earlier today," Gai further explained._

_"I still do not understand, Gai-sensei. Why is my being in love with another man so looked down upon?," Lee questioned, a small tear in his eye._

_"The world does not understand many things, Lee. They look down on everything that they don't understand or don't want to understand. Most people in this world love people of the opposite gender; therefore, you loving another man is very unheard of," Gai explained. _

_"Why? Why do people look down on those who are different? It is not fair Gai-sensei!," Rock Lee exclaimed, a fist raised in the air. _

_Gai sighed painfully; "I know, Lee….the world is very intolerant in its present state, but that is no reason to give up hope."_

_The wind began to pick up as dark clouds began to roll in on the unsuspecting village hidden in the leaves. An electric cling hung in the air, a pregnant silence filling the ears of those perceptive enough to listen. _

_A few hours later, Rock Lee was shuffling out of the forest onto the main path in Konohagakure. His head was drooped, not paying attention to where he was going, seeing as he already knew the path to his home like the back of his hand._

_"Watch it!," an agitated female voice yelled angrily, as he lifted his head to face whoever it was. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled, drooping his head again at the sight of Temari. She "hmphed" before walking away._

_Many hours later, Rock Lee sat atop his home, his silhouette accented against the darkened sky and full moon, even though the rain hindered anyone's vision that might have been watching this taijutsu user. _

_After an hour or so, Rock Lee jumped down to the ground, thoroughly soaked; his eyes held a reddish haze as though he had been crying. He began to run, no heeding the pounding rain or the dampened paths. _

_His running led him to his training grounds, the grass and mud causing him to lose balance easily. _

_"Ugh!,," he groaned, punching the side of the wooden post for about the hundredth time that night. _

_He punched harder, his tears coming out even more hurriedly. His knuckles began to bleed heavily, but he barely acknowledged it as he continued punching. _

_"I'll just do a thousand more," he said to himself, taking no heed to the blood now dripping freely from his worn hands._

_An hour later a presence began to descend upon Rock Lee; Rock Lee, however, did not notice. _

_"Lee," the voice said softly._

_"Must…..keep……training…..," Lee muttered, not hearing the other voice._

_"Lee….you must stop," the voice said reasonably._

_"Huh?!," Lee said suddenly, turning around to look at the new figure. His eyes became even more hazed over with tears. "What do you want?," Lee asked sadly, a tear falling to his leg._

_"I have come to talk to you, Lee," the voice said firmly._

_"I am sorry, but I have no wish to speak to you," Lee replied respectfully, turning and running back to his home._

_"You will not rid of me that easily, especially in your current physical state," the slate-like voice said, grabbing Lee by the collar of his green jumpsuit. The figure placed Lee gently on the ground, as Lee sobbed a little harder and more freely. _

_"Why? Why Gaara? What did I ever do to you?," Lee asked desperately, eyeing the redhead with tear-filled eyes._

_Gaara's face showed a bit of confusion for a moment; "I don't know what you mean, Lee-san."_

_"Why did you mock me? Why did you tell everyone in the village that what I feel is so wrong?," Lee cried, suppressed sobs wracking his body. _

_Gaara knelt down, eyeing Lee warily as he closed his eyes with a sigh. _

_"Lee, I did not spread those rumors. My brother and sister did not approve of you, and therefore did their best to make you disappear," Gaara explained._

_"Oh? What would you have said, had they not spread those rumors?," Lee asked, rubbing his eyes with a bloody hand. _

_Gaara's eyes softened a bit, the rings around his eyes more defined in the darkness. "Lee….," Gaara's voice trailed off. "I would have said the same thing that I'm about to say right now," Gaara informed him, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around the crying taijutsu user. "I didn't mind," Gaara breathed into his ear, Lee's eyes widening with obvious surprise._

_"You….didn't mind?," Lee reiterated, a look of hope creeping into his despair-ridden eyes. _

_Gaara actually made a true, small smile, then replied, "Just because Kankuro and Temari don't approve, doesn't mean I don't."_

_Before Lee could respond, Gaara had planted his lips on his own. Lee's eyes bugged out to the size on the moon, unable to respond due to lack reaction._

_Gaara pulled away, a little sadness seeping into his eyes. "Did you….not mean what you said?," Gaara asked, an almost invisible pout embellishing his features._

_Lee's mouth fell open, then closed it, unable to speak. Before Gaara could move, Lee had grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a fiery and passionate kiss._

_They pulled away, a blissful, happy look adorning Lee's face, and a slight blush on Gaara's. They both stood, hands in each other's, and proceeded to the village. _

_The next morning, after a night of some unmentionable activities, Gaara and Lee walked out onto the path of Konohagakure. Gasps were heard from every direction; Gai and Kakashi both looked at the new couple; Gai looked at Lee's happy face, then smiled to himself. _

_"Gaara! What the hell do you think you're doing?!," an angry feminine voice yelled. _

_"Quiet, Temari. I am the Kazekage, not you. I am able to choose with whom I want to be, so please, butt out," Gaara reprimanded her, _

_"Well, it's about time," an arrogant voice said behind them. _

_"Uchiha," Gaara said, almost glaring at him._

_"Hn," he replied with a smirk. _

_"Hey Bushy Brows! Looks like you got your problems fixed, huh?," Naruto asked with a large grin._

_Lee blushed deeply as Gaara smirked to himself. _

_"Lord Kazekage," a sand Shinobi said, saluting respectfully._

_"What is it?," he asked impatiently. _

_"Sorry, My Lord, but urgent matters back at Sunagakure mandate that you must come back at once," the sand Shinobi explained. _

_Gaara's face fell. "Do you require me? Could not one of my siblings take my stead, at least for the moment?," Gaara questioned, not wanting to leave Konohagakure right after his get-together with Lee._

_"The council ordered me to bring back the Kazekage himself; I do not think they would take it well were I to bring one of your siblings instead," the sand Shinobi said almost cynically._

_Gaara sighed heavily; "Fine, then ready my things, I leave tomorrow." _

_Lee's eyes fell, his sadness clouding his vision. "I'm sorry, Lee," Gaara whispered, his face turned away from his new lover. _

_Gaara released Lee's hand, walking towards his hotel to pack his things and ready himself for the long journey back to his home village of Sunagakure. _

_"Gaara-kun! Wait!," Lee called after him. Gaara turned around, disappointment written all over his face._

_"What is it, Lee-kun?," Gaara asked hesitantly._

_Undecidedly, Lee walked up to Gaara, took his hand in his own, and kissed him gently on the lips. Gaara's eyes bugged out for a mere moment, before returning the kiss full force. _

_"Goodbye, Lee-kun," Gaara whispered into Lee's face._

_"No. Not goodbye. I'll see you again, Gaara-kun," Lee said, releasing Gaara's hand, and letting Gaara go again._

_Thank You for Reading. Please, PLEASE COMMENT. Anything is nice. Oh, and if you read this, and thought to yourself, "It doesn't sound like a very concrete ending" (or something of the like) then you're right. If anybody wants another part, or something, I'd be more than happy to write it. Give me feedback. Thanks again for reading._


	2. Roundabout

Okay, just a note before we begin. This Chapter is dedicated to six people.  
1. My best friend, Becca & her Boyfriend and my friend Gabe  
2. Another best friend, Justin  
3. Darkling221  
4. Candy House  
5. Looney Luna The Emo Prep  
Yeah, I put two in one. Who cares? Anyway, thanks you guys! You guys are awesome!

Oh, and I forgot this in the first one: Disclaimer:

If I really owned Naruto, why would I waste my time writing fanfiction, and not making it happen in the show?

Part II

_Another beautiful day shined in Konohagakure, a disgruntled ninja being slowly awaken by the annoyingly bright rays of sunshine._

_"Ugh," he moaned, slowly sitting up in his bed, the blankets falling to his waist. He blinked slowly, taking the light in only in phases. "Morning already? I must have overslept…," he said, jumping out of bed and throwing his usual green jumpsuit on. _

_His usual happy behavior had somewhat deteriorated over the past few weeks; he was not able to follow Gaara back to Sunagakure. He had all but gotten on his hands and knees and begged Tsunade to go, but she had denied his request regretfully._

_He opened his door, yawning widely, as he began towards the training grounds._

_"You're late, Lee," Gai-sensei said, eyeing him._

_"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, but I must have overslept. I have not been having the best of luck falling asleep lately," Lee explained, a bit depressed. _

_"I see. But that does not excuse you from your training! Now, let's begin!," Gai replied, still wondering why his student was having problems falling asleep._

_Hours later, the sun was setting; Lee remained at the training grounds, practicing his kunai and shuriken throws for accuracy. He was panting heavily as another presence entered the grounds._

_"Don't you think you've practiced enough, Lee?," Tenten's concerned voice asked thoughtfully. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat! You must be starved!," she continued, a smile on her face. _

_"You do not understand, Tenten. I must continue practicing so I am able to become stronger!," Lee replied with staunch determination. _

_Her face fell as she replied, "Are you okay, Lee? Is it because Gaara's gone?," she questioned lightly. _

_At that moment, Lee's hand punched directly through the wooden practice post. _

_"I do not know what you mean, Tenten-san," Lee replied again, a hint of sadness in his voice. _

_"Okay, well, Lee, if you ever need someone to talk to, know I'm here, okay?," she asked, a sincere smile on her lips._

_"Of course, Tenten-san," Lee replied with his lips upturned. _

_Tenten left, a bit miffed, but determined to be there for Lee if he needed it. _

_The moon was not visible, seeing as it was the night of the new moon. Lee had finally stopped training long enough to gaze up at the night sky._

_"When will I see you again, Gaara-kun?," he questioned bitter sweetly. He sighed fully; "I do not understand anything anymore," he continued, gazing back down to the small creek on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves._

_He got back up, and walked gloomily back towards his home for another restless night of no sleep. _

_(POV Shift)_

The Kazekage of Sunagakure looked anxiously around his cluttered office, hoping for some sort of respite from the over-encompassing mountains of paperwork that needed finishing.

He sighed as his older sister came in to check up on his work.

"Temari, how many times must I tell you to knock before entering my office?," Gaara asked icily.

"Relax, Gaara. I only came to see how you were," she said easily, taking a seat on the only seat not covered with papers.

"You know, Gaara, I think you must really miss him," Temari said, picking up a paper and examining it meticulously.

Gaara eyed her warily; "What do you mean by that?," he asked, sitting back in his chair, an indiscernible look in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes; "You miss Bushy Brows, Gaara. That's why you're in such a foul mood all the time," she replied, a knowing smile on her face.

Blushing slightly, Gaara replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Gaara. I saw you kiss him in Konoha, don't try to tell me you don't miss him," she replied with a smirk.

"Maybe you should schedule a vacation…?," Temari's voice trailed off.

"No," Gaara said firmly. "I need to get work done here," he replied, picking up more papers and scanning them for information.

"Oh come on Gaara. We all want to go back," Temari said, looking at her nails.

"Why do you want to go back?," Gaara asked fiercely.

"Oh you know, just some relations I left unfinished," she replied vaguely.

"Oh, right; you never got anywhere with Shikamaru, did you?," Gaara asked with a smirk.

"Gaara!," Temari exclaimed, a bright blush on her face.

"You are welcome to go back to Konoha, Temari," Gaara said, his face buried in a document of obvious importance.

"But Gaara, I thought you wanted to see Lee," she said, a sort of sadness hidden in her sisterly voice.

"My village needs me, Temari; I can't leave every time I feel nostalgic for my love life," he replied bitterly.

"I hadn't known your loyalties lied with a village that only fears you, instead of with your heart and lover back in Konoha," Temari replied icily, as she exited the room with a slam.

Gaara was slightly taken aback; No one before had dared speak to him in such a manner and had yet lived. But, Temari had made a relevant point: Gaara cared more for the people who feared him than those who loved him. True, Gaara had not known the concept of love for very long, but he was trying to show his village that he was changed; however, most people were too obstinate and hard-hearted to believe he had truly and actually changed for the better. They still lived in fear of the Shukaku, the demon that the Akatsuki had extracted from him a while back.

Gaara placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples gently. Why did the world still hate him, even though the demon that had once threatened them was rid from his body? He didn't understand….he didn't understand many things.

He didn't understand why he had allowed Rock Lee to live in the first place, when he had had the perfect opportunity to kill him after the Chunin preliminaries. He didn't understand why he had protected Rock Lee from the foe Kimimaru, putting his thought of Shinobis and Ninja duty aside. He didn't understand why such a wonderful person had fallen in love with him, a supposed monster and evil person. He didn't understand why he could never form coherent sentences around said boy. He didn't understand why his lips got dry and he was unable to speak when he saw him. He didn't understand why his pulse accelerated or why he began to sweat when a mere thought of him entered its way into his mind. He didn't understand any of these things, and frankly, he didn't care to understand.

The only thing that mattered to him, was that he had Lee, and he would never let him go. Never. He knew that not everyone experienced what he was experiencing now, and he was grateful for it always. He yearned to return to Konoha, to see his Beloved again, but his duties to his village outweighed his selfish desires. If only he had known the effect of his choice, and how it made Lee feel in the process.

(POV Shift)

_Many days later, Lee awoke to the sound of rain pitter-pattering lightly on his windowpane, symbolizing not only the drought of the village, but also his internal despair. His eyes were duller than they normally were; his face was not in its normal happy-go-lucky state, and people began to wonder if the young man were okay._

_Lee trudged slowly out of the door, not paying any attention to where he was going yet again. _

_"Lee!," a familiar voice yelled. He looked up suddenly._

_"What do you want?," Lee asked, not really in the talkative mood._

_"I wanted to talk with you, Lee; please, let's get something to eat," Temari asked, gesturing for him to follow her. _

_He sighed hesitantly, but reluctantly acquiesced, following her to a nearby restaurant so they could talk in out of the rain. _

_They both ordered coffee, sitting in an awkward silence before two warm glasses of the substance was set in front of them. _

_"What did you wish to talk about, Temari-sama?," Lee asked, pouring some sugar into his coffee before picking it up and taking a large gulp. _

_"Lee, this isn't easy for me to talk about, but Gaara is really busy with his Kazekage business down in Sunagakure….and I don't know when you two will be able to see each other. I say this only because I don't want to see Gaara hurt, and also I don't want you to be hurt either," Temari explained. _

_She took a sip of her black coffee, cringing a bit from the bitterness, before resuming her talk._

_"I know you're probably wondering why I would care if you're in pain or not, seeing as I tried to destroy the relationship with you and Gaara before it even started. I…I wanted to apologize for that. I'm sorry I did that, Lee. When Kankuro and I found out about what you did, we didn't know what to think. We figured it was only a prank, and that's why we did what we did. But, now we both see that what we did not only hurt you immensely, but also hurt Gaara. And you need to understand that although sometimes we were afraid of Shukaku, we loved our brother. We would die for him. I hope you can forgive us, Lee," Temari concluded, taking a breath and then a short gulp of coffee, cringing a bit afterwards._

_Lee was looking at her, his eyes full of some indiscernible emotion. _

_Temari sat anxiously in her chair, almost unable to bear the silence and awkwardness of the current situation. _

_"I forgive you," Lee said after a minute, smiling and looking Temari in the eyes. Temari smiled back, relieved that the awkwardness had finally passed. _

_"Where is Gaara-kun, Temari?," Lee asked, curious as to the whereabouts of the cute Kazekage._

_"Gaara was unable to come with myself and Kankuro to Konoha; he sends his regards, however," Temari said, as though she had rehearsed it many times already. _

_Lee's face deflated instantly; "Does he not wish to see me anymore, Temari-san?," Lee asked sadly._

_"No no. Nothing like that, Lee. Gaara just has many duties that he is responsible for, and he could not just up and leave whenever he wishes to. He wants to though, I could tell," Temari informed him, a sly grin on her face._

_The door to the restaurant opened and closed, the small toll bell ringing as Rock Lee exited swiftly._

_"I'm sorry, Lee," Temari said, a true frown on her face._

(POV Shift)

"Lee? Where are you headed in such a hurry?," Shikamaru asked, a nonchalant on his face.

"I am going to the training grounds…..," Lee replied, trailing off without finishing his sentence.

"Hmph. What a drag," Shikamaru commented, continuing to walk along the main path of Konoha.

"Shikamaru?," Temari asked, just coming out of the restaurant.

"Oh, Temari. Tsunade told me you and Kankuro were here in Konoha," Shikamaru stated, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…so, what are you doing, Shikamaru?," Temari replied, one of her hands resting on the back of her head.

"Eh, Tsunade gave me the day off, so I was just going to go to the field and watch the clouds for a while," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Wow. That sounds productive," Temari replied with a smirk.

"No one asked you, Temari," Shikamaru shot back, a semi-grin on his face.

"Come on," Temari instructed, grabbing Shikamaru by the arm and dragging him to an unknown place.

(POV Shift)

_Rock Lee continued towards the training facilities, deep in thought and barely lifting his gaze from the ground._

_"Lee?," a voice asked._

_"Hm?," Lee responded, looking up._

_"Lee? Are you all right?," the concerned voice of Gai-sensei filled his ears._

_Lee smiled widely; "I am perfectly fine, Gai-sensei!," Lee replied, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain his errant behavior._

_Gai's eyebrows shot in the air; "Do you really think I'm that gullible, Lee-kun?," Gai asked softly._

_Lee sighed; "I am sorry, Gai-sensei," he apologized._

_Gai sighed wistfully; "It's Gaara again, isn't it?," Gai asked knowingly._

_Lee didn't verbally respond, but he dropped his head and slowly nodded._

_Gai gently grasped Lee's shoulder; "Don't worry, Lee. I'm sure you'll see him soon!," Gai-sensei said with a bright smile._

_"Hm…I guess you are right, Gai-sensei!," Lee responded with a smile, then turning around and running in another direction._

_"Lee!," Gai called, "The power of youth is strong in him all right."_

_Lee continued running until he was at the gates of the city, fully determined to leave Konoha and see Gaara if it were the last thing he ever did, and knowing Tsunade, it would be._

_He was ready to walk out the gate when an angry voice yelled for him._

_"Lee!!! What the HELL do you think you're doing?!," the Hokage's voice rang._

_"Eheh, I was going to see Gaara, Lady Tsunade," Lee explained, a hand resting on the back of his head._

_"I don't believe I gave you permission to do that, now did I, Lee?," Tsunade asked, a hand on her hip._

_"But, Tsunade…I have to see him!," Lee pleaded, nearly dropping to his knees._

_She sighed knowingly, an air of nostalgia undulating. "Fine. But only on one condition," Tsunade acquiesced._

_Lee brightened, a wide smile reaching both eyes._

_"What's the condition?," Lee asked curiously._

(POV Shift)

Gaara sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening; it didn't matter how many papers he read or how many treaties he enacted, the pile simply never receded.

He put a hand to his eyes, the light being too much to handle from the setting sun.

"I wish I could take a break…," Gaara sighed heavily, wishing for only one person.

A knock sounded on his door; "Come in," Gaara said, annoyed and tired.

"Sir, your sister and brother have finally returned from Konoha," the sand Shinobi informed him, saluting while making the statement.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Gaara said, gesturing for him to leave the way he came.

After Gaara was sure he was alone, he sighed yet again.

"I want to see you……Lee," Gaara finished breathily.

"Good, because I wanted to see you too, Gaara-kun!," a happy voice said with a grin.

Gaara's eyes widened considerably; "Lee?," he asked, looking up into those black eyes he hadn't seen in nearly a month.

"Of course me! Who else would you expect?," Lee asked, tilting his head to one side.

Gaara half-smiled, then moved to get up from the chair he had been in most of the day.

Before Gaara knew what was going on, he was pinned against the wall, with no hope of escape; a happy Lee smiled coyly in his face.

"Hey," Lee whispered, sending shivers down Gaara's spine as a small blush crept its way onto the redhead's face.

Gaara tried to speak, but that damnable nervousness rendered his speech abilities useless at this very interesting moment in time. He opened his mouth, only to shut it a few times.

Lee chuckled; "Well, here we are," Lee said with anticipation.

Before things could progress further, impeccable timing had its way with the two lovers. A knock resounded on the door, causing Gaara to glare at the said piece of wood.

"What do you want?," Gaara snarled, not happy about being interrupted.

"May I come in, Kazekage-sama?," a voice asked nervously.

Lee and Gaara separated, however unhappily, as the sand Shinobi came into the room, Temari and Kankuro at his heels.

Gaara's eyes narrowed; "What is so important?," he asked expectantly.

"Gaara, we found one of the patrolling Shinobis dead along the northern border. His death was not ordinary; we are still investigating the cause of death and possible killers," Temari said.

"You sound like you already know who did it, Temari," Gaara said perceptively.

Temari gulped almost audibly; "Well, I do have a hunch," she said.

"Oh, and would you mind sharing that with the rest of us?," Gaara asked, thoroughly annoyed and somewhat concerned.

"Well, I think…," Temari was cut off as another cry of alarm made its way into the Kazekage's office.

"What now?," Kankuro asked, bewildered.

"Lord Kazekage! We're being attacked!," the entering Shinobi exclaimed, a worrisome look on his countenance.

Okay, I realize it was very evil to just end the part there. And I'm sorry. But, you'll find out more in the next part. Yes, I guess my one-shot mutated into a story. lol. Please review. Oh, and if you wanna be nice in your review, tell me who you would like to see Kankuro and Naruto with...and please not each other . . Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of Naruto/Kankuro. lol. I'll have the next part out soon!!


	3. Waiting

Okay, so the much anticipated third part is finally up! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and as always, this chapter is dedicated to you. (Becca, Gabe, Mangafreak1310, Candy House, and peanutbutter and bananas.) Thank you all for support! Anyway, I'm still taking a poll for pairings with Kankuro and Naruto. I guess I should let you know, for Naruto, it will probably be Sasuke, unless I get an overwhelming surge of NO! Someone else . And Kankuro, well, they've been all over the place. I've gotten Tenten and Shino or Kiba. Well, keep telling me what you want to see. Oh, and ideas are always considered, no matter how stupid; but don't think I'll write it if it doesn't pertain to the plot xx. Have fun!

Oh, nearly forgot. Disclaimer: Seriously If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing on here, got it?

Part III

"Who is attacking us?," Gaara demanded, one hand trailing to his gourd filled with sand.

"We have reason to believe that it is a member of the Akatsuki, Lord Kazekage," the sand ninja concluded, going back out into the battle in the village.

"Temari….Kankuro….," Gaara said hesitantly, slowly turning to look at them for a moment.

"Right," they said simultaneously, jumping from the window ledge of the Kazekage's office.

"Lee, I don't want you to get involved," Gaara said softly.

"But Gaara…," Lee said, "we are allies! It would not be right if I let you go alone!"

"You are to stay here, those are your orders. Do you understand, Lee?," Gaara asked, a bit impatiently.

Lee's head drooped; Yes, Sir," Lee replied sadly, taking a seat in the Kazekage's chair.

"Lee," Gaara said softly, holding Lee's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Lee looked up as he received a quick, loving kiss.

"I love you, Lee," Gaara said, before following suit and going to join the battle.

_(POV Shift)_

_"Gaara! The Akatsuki member is over there!," Temari yelled, pointing to the north of his current position._

_"Do you not know his identity?," Gaara questioned._

_"He has not mentioned his name," Temari said shortly, blasting another large gust of wind towards an enemy with her overly large fan._

_The battle scene was horrendous; many bodies, though clones, lay scattered below on the sandy streets; blood splattered in all directions as Gaara let the sand pour out of his gourd, twisting around at least ten clones and disposing of the bodies safely on the ground._

_"Damn! There's too many of 'em!," Kankuro shouted, a clone weaving its way between his thin wires of chakra which controlled his puppets._

_"We need more help!," Kankuro added, receiving a nice slash on his shoulder from one of the clone's kunais._

_"AHHH!!!!," a familiar voice joined in, many clones falling to the ground from the force of a very powerful kick._

_"Lee!," Kankuro shouted, a look of relief crossing his face momentarily._

_Gaara's eyes widened as he turned back to see his lover in green punch right through another damnable clone._

_"Gaara! Look out!," Lee shouted back at him, a look of horror crossing his face._

_"Hmph, how pitiful," the member of Akatsuki scoffed, a look of disappointment clear in his eyes._

_"Who are you? And why are you attacking this village?," Lee asked, holding the unconscious Gaara in his arms._

_"I came to this place in order to gain more power," the figure answered easily._

_"But you already took the Shukaku! Why do you still bother with Sunagakure?!," Lee exclaimed, an enraged look in his eyes._

_"He is still the Kazekage, which means he still holds the power of Sunagakure in his hands," the figure continued in a stoic voice._

_"You…you are Sasuke-kun's brother," Lee said more to himself than to Itachi._

_"Hmph," Itachi responded, his eyes narrowing a bit._

_"Hand him over," Itachi said, gesturing toward Gaara._

_Lee looked at Gaara's face, his face bruised and a small cut on his left cheek._

_"No," Lee replied, glancing back at Itachi, his scowl slowing turning into a glare._

_"Foolish boy," Itachi disparaged, his Sharingan staring intently at him._

_Itachi started towards Lee, as Lee gently set Gaara on the ground, positioning himself in his defensive stance._

_"You must wish for death," Itachi spat, a look of disgust on his face._

_" ……No. I wish to protect the one I love," Lee responded, a bitter sweet smile on his almost tearful face._

_"Hmph. You have to live only for yourself to be strong. You shall learn that lesson the painful way this day," Itachi said, rushing forward, a hand outstretched._

_The next thing Itachi knew, Lee was behind him, kicking him fiercely in the back of the head._

_"Ugh," Itachi groaned, Lee's foot barely grazing the back of his neck._

_Damn, that was too close, Itachi thought anxiously._

_Gaara groaned subconsciously, as Lee looked over to him for a brief moment._

_"Lord Kazekage!," a random sand Shinobi shouted, eyeing Gaara on the ground._

_"Lee!," Kankuro yelled behind the ninja._

_"What are you doing?," Kankuro asked again, eyeing Lee oddly._

_Lee turned around, but Itachi was nowhere to be found._

_"What are you looking at, Lee?!," Kankuro shouted, Gaara situated on his back._

_Lee didn't reply as he followed Kankuro back to the hospital._

(POV Shift)

"Lady Tsunade!," one of the Konoha village's jounin came crashing through her door.

"What is it?," Tsunade asked, a bored expression on her face.

"Sunagakure! It was under attack not two days ago!," the ninja continued in his frantic state.

"What?!," Tsunade shouted, standing behind her desk.

"We just now received word from Temari-sama," the ninja stated.

"What of the Kazekage?," Tsunade asked, her voice solemn.

"He is in critical condition, Tsunade-sama. They do not know how much longer he is for this world," the jounin said, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Get me Shikamaru," Tsunade ordered, sitting back in her chair, a worrisome look on her face.

(_POV Shift)_

_A knock erupted on a young Shinobi's door, as a tired chunin made his way to answer the door._

_"Why so damn early?," he muttered under his breath, yawning in the process._

_"Shikamaru!," a voice called._

_"I'm coming!," he yelled back._

_"Shikamaru!," Sakura's voice greeted as he opened the door._

_"What is it, Sakura?," Shikamaru asked, a bored expression on his overly tired face._

_"Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away! She has a mission for us!," Sakura explained hurriedly._

_"Ugh, what a drag," Shikamaru complained, leaving his front door open to change his clothes._

_Ten minutes later, Sakura and Shikamaru entered Tsunade's office._

_"What is it, Tsunade?," Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes._

_"Yes, well, Shikamaru. I'm sending you on a mission. You are to take a group, including yourself and Sakura, down to Sunagakure," Tsunade explained, leaning over on her desk._

_"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, not really paying attention to what Tsunade was saying._

_"Assemble your team then," Tsunade said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand._

_They walked out of her office, both thinking of possible Shinobi to take with them on the mission._

_"Well, Sakura, do you have anyone in mind for this mission?," Shikamaru asked, not really that interested._

_Sakura shook her head, sad that neither of her teammates were able to help out with the mission._

_"Oh, that's right. Sasuke and Naruto are both gone," Shikamaru said as an afterthought._

_Sakura's face fell, as Shikamaru began to walk away._

_"We can't go get Chouji, he's on a mission already," Shikamaru groaned, a hand to his forehead._

_"Hey!," a different voice rang out._

_"Kiba!," Sakura greeted, a smile on her face._

_"You up for another mission, Kiba?," Shikamaru questioned._

_"Sure," Kiba replied, Akamaru barking in approval._

_"Do you know of anyone else who isn't already on a mission, Kiba," Sakura questioned._

_"Hm…. Hinata was telling me yesterday that she was bored and wanted something to do…..," Kiba said, recalling yesterday's events._

_"Hinata it is then," Sakura said with a grin._

_After arriving at the Hyuga household, Kiba began to shout for Hinata._

_"I'm coming, Kiba-kun," Hinata answered, coming around the side of the house._

_"Hinata, are you up for a mission?," Kiba asked._

_"Um… sure. I suppose," Hinata replied with a small blush._

(POV Shift)

It seemed like hours. The med-ninjas of Sunagakure had been in Gaara's room for too long. No one had emerged, and conversely, no one had exited either.

Even the siblings of the Kazekage were not permitted in the room where Gaara lay.

Minutes ticked by, no one in the room moving.

"I can't take it anymore!," Kankuro erupted, all ready to break the door down that separated him from his sibling.

"Kankuro! Don't you dare go in there! You may disrupt their work!," Temari reprimanded, getting to her feet, reminding her brother that she was his elder.

Lee didn't hear or perceive any of what was going on. His head was in his badly injured, and even more bandaged hands, and he was very nervous.

He had never gotten the chance to tell Gaara that he loved him. Sure, it might have gone without saying, but saying it puts a whole new light on the subject. Lee was beyond worried; he was simply terrified. He did not want to lose Gaara, and didn't know if he could take it if something were to happen to his precious redhead. Yes, 'his.' Lee was convinced of that; Gaara was his, and he was Gaara's. He felt no shame in that.

Death hung in the air, almost suffocating all who dared to breathe it. Lee was even more worried now that the Shukaku had left Gaara's body. True, the Shukaku caused Gaara to be little less than insane for nearly half his life, but it would have healed Gaara's body, and Lee wouldn't have had to worry anymore.

Lee involuntarily shook, Temari and Kankuro directing their attention towards said person.

"Lee…..?," Temari asked, walking to him and laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

"He shouldn't be in there. I should be…," Lee said more to himself than to Temari.

"Lee….there was nothing you could have done…," Temari tried to console him.

"If I had just obeyed his instructions, he wouldn't be in there right now," Lee said, his body shaking.

"Lee….," Temari said, her eyes narrowing with compassion.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all knew that you could never stay put for long, especially when someone you love is in danger," Temari said lightly, her grip on his shoulder tightening.

"Hey! Temari! Lee! Kankuro!," an excited voice exclaimed, running down the corridor of the hospital.

"Sakura-chan?," Lee asked, lifting his head, a few teardrops landing in his lap.

"Lee-san! What's wrong?," Sakura asked, bending down to look him in the eyes.

"It's Gaara," Temari answered for him.

"The med-ninjas haven't been able to help him," Temari continued, a distant looking coming into her eyes.

"I think I might be able to help," Sakura said, a fierce look in her eyes.

She walked to the door of Gaara's room, opened it, and closed it back again.

"What can Sakura do?," Kankuro asked disbelievingly.

"She has been under the instruction of Tsunade-sama for quite a while now," Shikamaru explained.

"And well, Tsunade's renown as a med-ninja goes without saying," Shikamaru finished.

"So, you truly think Sakura can heal Gaara?," Temari asked seriously.

"I honestly couldn't say," Shikamaru replied, his eyes drifting to the wooden door that Gaara was currently occupying.

The door swung open suddenly, a tired looking Sakura coming out with an indiscernible look on her face.

"How is he, Sakura?," Lee asked anxiously, not sure if he really wanted a reply or not.

_(POV Shift)_

_Tsunade sat in her office, her arms crossed on her desk._

_"You better not go back on my condition, Lee," Tsunade whispered to herself, a small smile gracing her lips_.

All right, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who you want to see! . Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger again --'. I just wanted the result of Gaara's condition for the next part. So yeah. Anybody care to guess what that condition was that Lee agreed to? And I'm sorry for the length of this. It should be longer, but it isn't. And it also seems somewhat like a filler, but it'll get better, I promise! Thanks again! And don't forget to review! xD


	4. Ambiguity

_**Part IV**_

**_Okay, per usual, I am dedicating this to a few people. My best friend Becca, my good friend Gabe, my good friend Brenden, SpontaneousDefinate, and everybody else who read it . I'm still taking polls, if you're interested. If you don't know what I mean, then go back to a previous part and read the little memos I have at the top or bottom, that's what they're there for! Oh, and I wanna thank anyone who reviewed, because they give me inspiration to write more and faster . And thanks if you're reading this at all. Anyway, here is the part..._**

_**"How is Gaara, Sakura?," Lee questioned anxiously. **_

_**Sakura's head was bowed, her hair falling in front of her eyes.**_

_**"I did all I could, Lee," Sakura started hesitantly. "But I don't know if he'll make it or not. It's up to him, really."**_

_**Lee's mouth lay slightly ajar, not willing to really believe he may lose his Gaara. **_

_**"How do you NOT know if he'll be okay or not?!," Kankuro shouted heatedly. **_

_**Sakura breathed in suddenly, as if she had been holding her breath for a minute.**_

_**"The jutsu is like nothing I've seen before. Gaara's gotta have the will to live in order for him to survive this jutsu. I've done everything physically that will enable him to survive, but all we can do for now is….wait," Sakura finished sadly. **_

_**Lee shakily drew in a breath he didn't know he needed, then collapsed back onto one of the chairs the hospital provided. **_

_**"How long has he been like this?," Sakura questioned as an afterthought.**_

_**"This is the fourth day," Temari replied glumly. **_

_**"Can we go see him, Sakura?," Lee asked hesitantly.**_

_**"It isn't up to me, Lee," Sakura replied gently.**_

_**Lee looked over at Temari and Kankuro, who both nodded in agreement. **_

_**"Go see him, Lee," Kankuro said, his gaze falling to the floor. **_

_**Lee plodded apprehensively to Gaara's hospital room, almost afraid of what he might see.**_

_POV Shift)_

_Falling. I am falling. But, how did I get here? Here…into this vortex…? His voice faded against the swirling abyss that was now his confine. _

_Lee……? Temari……? Kankuro…….? Anyone…..? I don't like this place. It reminds me of the Shukaku….. _

_Gaara's thoughts reverted back to the fear and eventual tolerance he had developed for the Shukaku. _

_He finally landed on a platform, landing painfully on his knees. _

_"Hello?," he questioned quietly, looking in all directions for a sign of life. _

_"Ugh!," he groaned suddenly, grasping his head with pain._

_"Why?," he moaned softly, his head exploding with extreme pain. He remembered nothing else as he collapsed from too much pain._

**(POV Shift)**

**Lee was beside Gaara's bedside, staring at those black-rimmed eyes he had grown to adore. He pulled a chair to the side of the bed, taking a seat and grasping Gaara's hand lightly in his own. **

**"It is all my fault, Gaara….I should never have gone out into that battle," Lee sobbed heavily, closing his eyes painfully. **

**Gaara's hand unconsciously tightened to Lee's, a small smile making its way onto his face for a mere moment. **

**"Huh?," Lee wondered aloud, glancing at Gaara's face as a few people entered the room.**

**"I wish he would wake up," Temari said sadly, closing her eyes for a moment, with Shikamaru grasping her shoulder for comfort. **

**"I need to leave," Temari said importantly, leaving the room with Shikamaru at her heels. **

**"Where did she go?," Sakura asked Kankuro. **

**"She has to be in place of Gaara as Kazekage. The village still needs a Kazekage even with Gaara in this current condition," Kankuro said. **

**"I think you should leave for a little bit, Lee," Sakura tried to coax him out of the stuffy hospital room. **

**"No. I will stay here until Gaara awakens," Lee said staunchly. **

**Sakura sighed heavily; "All right, Lee. But please, try to at least sleep," Sakura said, exiting the room, leaving Kankuro and Lee in the room.**

**"I also must leave," Kankuro said, leaving the lovers alone.**

**Lee sighed, a rogue tear making its way down his face. "I will not leave you, Gaara," Lee vowed, a fierce determination glowing in his black eyes. **

__POV Shift)

"Why did the Akatsuki attack Suna?," Temari asked aloud, Shikamaru sitting in a chair thinking deeply for once.

"There are several reasons, Temari," Shikamaru replied, fingers interlocked.

"Oh? Then please, enlighten me," Temari instructed sarcastically.

Shikamaru smirked to himself; "Certainly the Kazekage of Sunagakure could figure out such trivial matters, ne?"

"Dammit Shikamaru, answer the damn question!," Temari shouted, rising to her feet. "This isn't one of your mind games! This is the fate and safety of my people!."

Shikamaru started, an uneasy look crossing his usually lackadaisical mien.

"Temari...I'm sorry," Shikamaru said, standing and looking at Temari with an odd flicker present in his eye.

Temari sighed heavily, running a hand down her face.

"It's all right, Shikamaru. I shouldn't have shouted," Temari apologized, giving him an innocent look.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; "Don't think you can fool me with the look on your face."

"Awwww, Shikamaru, you're no fun!," Temari joked, a smile making its way across her face.

"Oh no?," Shikamaru asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

_**(POV Shift)**_

_**A light suddenly cascaded down around the young man; he raised his face to try to find the source. **_

_**"My fault…should have stayed away….so sorry….," a mysterious voice filtered to Gaara's ears.**_

_**"Lee?," he wondered aloud, standing and trying to see him. **_

_**"Please wake up, Gaara," he heard Lee plead.**_

_**"Wake up?," Gaara asked, baffled.**_

_(POV Shift)_

_A sleeping Lee now lay with his head on the hospital bed, Gaara's hand placed gently on top of it. Lee was suddenly awakened with the sound of the door opening._

_"Ah! Sorry," a med-ninja apologized, apparently going into the incorrect room._

_"Ugh," Lee groaned ,lifting his head and looking sleepily at the sleeping Gaara. _

_"You're still asleep I see," Lee commented to himself with a smile. He played with a strand of Gaara's hair, continuing to run his hand across Gaara's sleeping face._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist as it passed over Gaara's face. _

_"Huh?!," Lee asked, not having sensed anyone enter the room._

_He looked, and saw that Gaara's arm had been the one to grasp his wrist._

_"Lee," Gaara muttered, apparently from the effects of his nightmarish sleep._

_"Oh..," Lee said, a look of surprise covering his easily read face. _

_"I wish you would wake up, Gaara," Lee sighed, hanging his head. _

**POV Shift)**

**"Hey, Temari," Kankuro said, his eyes on a document as he entered Temari's temporary office. **

**"Umph!," two disgruntled ninjas muttered as they hurriedly rushed apart. **

**"Temari! What the fuckin hell?!," Kankuro shouted, noticing his sister's blushed face and disheveled clothing. **

**"Kankuro! Do you EVER knock?!," Temari asked angrily, glaring at Kankuro with a fiery passion.**

**"Hmph. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have done..THAT in Gaara's office!," Kankuro yelled back, causing Shikamaru to turn an interesting shade of scarlet. **

**"Get out, Kankuro!," Temari shrieked, pointing towards the door.**

**"Fine, Temari. But you better not doing anything in this office!," Kankuro had the last word.**

(POV Shift)

Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were perusing the streets of Suna, trying to find a decent place for food.

"Man I'm hungry," Kiba said, rubbing his stomach, Akamaru barking in avid agreement.

"I know, me too," Sakura groaned, turning to her left as something interesting caught her eye.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?," Hinata asked timidly, turning to see what Sakura was looking at.

"Look at this," Sakura pointed to an object in what appeared to be an antique weapon store.

"It's beautiful," Hinata commented, almost blushing in the process.

"I bet Lee would like those," Kiba said, eyeing them.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Sakura agreed.

"Too bad we don't have any money for them," Sakura finished.

"Hey! Look! A ramen stand!," Kiba said, pointing down the street.

**_(POV Shift)_**

**_"Where are you, Lee?," Gaara asked, frustrated. _**

**_"I wish you would wake up, Gaara," he heard Lee as if it were distorted._**

**_"Lee….?," Gaara asked, noticing a certain blinding light coming from an uncertain direction. _**

**_He looked at it for only a moment, before decidedly running into it._**

**_(POV Shift)_**

**_Tired sea-green eyes opened for the first time in days, squinting from the amount of light in the overly white rooms. He turned to his right side, a head of black hair nearly in his face. _**

**_He smiled to himself, placing his hand gently on said ninja's head._**

**_"Ugh," he heard Lee groan, as Lee lifted his head. _**

**_Lee blinked a few times, before he realized that someone else was looking at him. _**

**_"Gaara! You're finally awake!," Lee exclaimed, throwing his arms around Gaara's shoulders._**

**_"I didn't know if you'd ever wake up," Lee cried into Gaara's shoulder. _**

**_"Lee…..if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have woken up," Gaara finally spoke._**

**_Lee pulled back, unsure of what to do._**

**_"Gaara….I just want you to know that I love you, too," Lee admitted, blushing a bit._**

**_Before Gaara could respond, Lee was kissing him deeply._**

**_(POV Shift)_**

**_"Temari!," a voice yelled, knocking furiously on the Kazekage's door._**

**_"What is it?!," Temari asked agitatedly. _**

**_"Gaara has woke up," Kankuro said through the door._**

**_Shuffling could be heard as Temari emerged from the door, hair disheveled and clothes scraggly_**

_"**Let's go!," Temari said excitedly, walking past Kankuro.**_

_(POV Shift)_

_"Hey! Kiba! Move over!," they heard Sakura whisper not-so-quietly, as they came across Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura spying in on the room where Gaara was._

_"What are you all looking at?," Temari asked, her fist on her hip. _

_"We're watching Lee and Gaara make out!," Sakura said excitedly._

_"What?!," Kankuro yelled._

_"Be quiet!," the three hissed at him._

_"Fine, then move over!," Temari instructed._

_"Um…I don't think…," Hinata began. _

_"Quiet, Hinata! They'll hear us!," Kiba hissed._

_Just then, the already opened door fell completely open, the people spilling into the room where Gaara and Lee were._

_Lee and Gaara pulled away, Lee blushing and Gaara glaring._

_"Were you spying?," Gaara asked icily._

_"No! Never, Gaara. What a silly question," Temari answered unconvincingly. _

_Gaara gave her a knowing glance, as a couple advanced med-ninjas came into the room. _

_"Would you please move?," one of them asked bluntly to Lee, trying to get to Gaara as to perform a few routine tests. _

_Lee, a bit startled at the rudeness, backed away, Gaara's face less than happy. _

_Gaara remained stone-faced, almost with an invisible scowl embellishing his features, until the two 'intruders' left the room._

_"How do you feel, Gaara?," Temari ventured hesitantly._

_"Hmph. I think I should be the one asking you that question. Or is it always proper to go out in public dressed like….that?," Gaara almost sneered as Temari flushed deep red. _

_"That was mean Gaara!," Lee noted disapprovingly, looking at Gaara with almost hurt eyes._

_Gaara sighed, closing his eyes. _

_"How is the village's condition, Temari?," Gaara asked, reopening his eyes once more. _

_"The village is fine, Gaara. Of course, there is minimal damage to the northern side, but the Shinobi of that region should have it fixed within the next couple of days," Temari replied regally. _

_"Hmm, I see. Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, please leave," Gaara instructed, pointing to the door with his bandaged index finger. _

_Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. _

_Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow shot into the air; "You find it odd that I wish to spend time with my love right after I return?"_

_"Um, no…I guess not," Temari answered, biting her lip._

_"Oh, and don't you dare spy on us again. You may not live to do it again," Gaara warned, an almost evil smile on his face._

_At this point, Lee had quite an interesting look upon his countenance; his eyes were bugged out to beyond normal size, and it looked like he was having a rather difficult time breathing._

_Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, and Shikamaru all exited the hospital room, somewhat down in the mouth from being ordered out by Gaara._

_"What a drag…," Shikamaru commented, Temari nodding in agreement. _

_Lee and Gaara never emerged from said hospital room, and no one dared venture into the room where the two were._

**(POV Shift)**

**"Why did you flee, Itachi?," a stoic, but slightly angry voice questioned. **

**"……Hn," Itachi replied, a small scowl on his hidden voice.**

**"When you are given a mission, you are expected to see it to the end. If you fail, you will be shown the end far before your time, do you understand?," the voice asked eerily calmly. **

**"Yes," Itachi answered through his teeth, his face somewhat taut. **

**The person finally exited the room, an aura of emptiness finally leaving along with him. **

**"I can't believe you just stood there and took it," Kisame commented, a sly grin working its way on his bluish face. **

**"Hmph. He was right. I will finish my mission next time," Itachi said almost passionately, stalking out of the chamber to locations unknown. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And don't forget about the polls! I should get out the next part fairly soon, but I make no promises:D Later, peoples. **


	5. Just Be Quiet

Okay, per usual, there are some people I wanna dedicate this part to. Becca, Gabe, Mr. Barlow, DaUglyChibi, SpontaneousDefinate,mangafreak1310, peanutbutter and bananas, Candy House, Looney Luna the Emo Prep, and Darkling221. Thanks guys (and girls)! I love you for reviewing! Anyway, polls are still open, at least for Kankuro. Sasuke is officially with Naruto . Oh, and also, I should inform you of future pairings: Tsunade and Jiraiya (I cant really picture either of them with anyone else ), Shikamaru and Temari ( if that wasn't obvious enough), Naruto and Sasuke, and Itachi and Kisame . But please, forgive me for that...I really don't know Kisame's personality that well, so I try . Anyway, this chapter is by far the most OOC, but not too much I don't think.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Naruto why would I bother with fanfiction?

Part V

The current Hokage of Konohagakure peered listlessly over her lands, pondering how the Kazekage's condition was and how Lee was reacting to Gaara's supposed critical condition. She was starting to get nervous; Gaara was one of the first actually friendly Kazekages to be kind to Konoha, and his death would jeopardize Konoha's security.

She realized after a moment how insensitive that thought had been. Gaara meant more to her than just some strategic diplomat whom she relied on for camaraderie from invasions from enemies. And now one of her taijutsu specialists, one Rock Lee, had fallen headfirst, totally, and insanely in love with the Kazekage. She smiled nostalgically to herself; she remembered what it was like to be in love, too bad he had died right in front of her. She hoped Lee wouldn't suffer the same fate she had; he deserved so much after his near-death surgery and what not.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a sudden sharp noise come from the entrance to the village.

"What the…," her voice trailed off, peering down the main path towards the gate of the village. "Of course," she finished with a smirk.

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the main pathway, both apparently in a heated argument.

She shook her head, reveling at their idiocy and blatant disregard for the supposed the peace of the village.

"Why did you do that, NARUTO?!!," Jiraiya shouted, bonking Naruto on the head.

"HEY!!! Why'd you hit me!," Naruto asked dumbly, rubbing his head gingerly.

"You scared the girls away!," Jiraiya yelled, his hands flailing in the air.

"Hmph. You two will never change, huh?," Tsunade questioned, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Huh?," Naruto and Jiraiya asked tactlessly, looking up to the current Hokage herself.

"It's about time you two got back," Tsunade reprimanded, a slight agitation filtering her voice.

"Lady Tsunade!," Naruto shouted with glee.

"Tsunade!," Jiraiya yelled, trying his best to control his wandering eyes.

"I hope you haven't just been 'gathering data' for your books all this time, Jiraiya," Tsunade commented slyly, Jiraiya turning away with mumbled response.

"Tsunade-sama!," a leaf Shinobi greeted her, running and then panting from lack of air.

"What is it now?," Tsunade asked, rolling her eyes.

"Lord Kazekage has finally woken up! We just received word not one hour ago," the Shinobi finished, running off in another direction.

"What happened to Gaara?!," Naruto demanded, a shocked look on his countenance.

"He and Lee were involved in a battle down in Sunagakure a couple days ago, Naruto," Tsunade explained briefly.

"WHAT?!," Naruto exclaimed, turning as if to leave for Sunagakure right at that moment.

"Stop, Naruto! The battle's already over, and the village was victorious. There is no reason why you need to interfere and shove yourself into the already complicated situation," Tsunade lectured, somewhat annoyed at Naruto's belligerent behavior.

"See ya later, Tsunade-sama!," Naruto yelled, running off in some direction.

"I see his spirit has not mellowed since we last saw him, eh Jiraiya?," Tsunade mused laughingly.

"Are you kidding? With all that chakra, it's a wonder he isn't awake all hours of the night," Jiraiya joked, looking after Naruto's trail of dust.

"Well, come on. You have to tell me all about Naruto's training," Tsunade prodded, making Jiraiya follow her to her office on the other side of the village.

_(POV Shift)_

_A brave soul ventured into the hospital room which now housed the Kazekage and his lover._

_Both were snoring lightly, their arms and legs entangled in a mess of limbs, Gaara's head snuggled in the space between Lee's shoulder and the pillow._

_The sunlight streamed through the open blinds, making the scene even more sappy and cheesy as though from a sort of cheap chick flick._

_The brave soul shook her head almost disapprovingly, an amused smile crossing her lips._

_"It's too cute….Damn! I didn't bring a camera…," she cursed silently under her breath._

_"Ugh," Lee grunted, pulling Gaara's already close body closer to his._

_Temari froze; she REALLY didn't want to be found 'peeking in' on Gaara. That's all she needed: An angry Kazekage bitching at her all day, his sand looming menacingly in the background for added dramatic effect._

_"Ugh……..Temari?," Lee's sleepy voice asked groggily, using his free hand to wipe his eyes._

_"Shh!," Temari tried to shush him, eyes darting to Gaara's face quickly._

_"Huh?," Lee asked, glancing towards Gaara's sleeping face, smiling._

_"Oh…..It's okay, Temari. Don't worry about Gaara," Lee added with a sleepy smile._

_Temari's face unfroze, a look of relief replacing it. She then proceeded to smile widely, almost evil in its bigness._

_"Could you leave now, please?," Lee asked, yawning widely._

_"Oh…sure," Temari replied with a smile._

(POV Shift)

"So, Naruto has progressed quite well then?," Tsunade asked Jiraiya, her fingers intertwining in front of her face.

"Naruto has always exceeded peoples' expectations. Plus, the fact that he never gives up gives him a sort of niche, wouldn't you say, Tsunade?," Jiraiya asked.

"Hm. Many people are determined, but Naruto has the best reason for wanting it so," Tsunade reasoned.

"Tsunade!!!!," Naruto yelled, racing into the door of her office.

"Naruto….DO YOU EVER KNOCK?!?!?," Tsunade yelled, standing and glaring at said Shinobi.

"Eheheheheh," Naruto snickered, running a hand behind his head.

"Anyway…I was wondering if I could go down to Suna..," Naruto got cut off.

"We already sent a team down there, Naruto. There is no reason why you need to go down there," Tsunade said, her face void of emotion.

"But Tsunade!!!," Naruto whined, his face falling.

"Quiet, Naruto!," Jiraiya finally spoke up, giving Naruto a very annoyed look.

"You interrupted a very important meeting, and furthermore you're being rude! Now wait for Tsunade to speak to YOU!!!," Jiraiya said, almost meanly.

Naruto flinched, but didn't say a word as he exited Tsunade's office.

"Where did that come from?," Tsunade whispered.

"So, where were we?," Jiraiya asked a little too coolly.

_(POV Shift)_

_Naruto was mumbling to himself, sitting against the wall to Tsunade's office._

_"What are you doing out here, Naruto?," a familiar voice asked._

_"Oh, hey! How are you doing?," Naruto asked excitedly, jumping up and grabbing said person in a giant bear hug._

_"Um, Naruto? Could you let me go now?," Neji asked, thoroughly annoyed._

_"Oh, eheh, sorry Neji!," Naruto apologized skittishly._

_Neji wiped off the sleeves of his garment, shaking his head disapprovingly._

_"I have to report to Tsunade-sama," Neji said business-like, standing straight and entering Tsunade's office._

_Neji's eyes bulged; "WHAT THE HELL?!!?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets._

(POV Shift)

Gaara grunted, shifting his body over to the source of warmth, only to find that the source of warmth had vanished.

"Lee?," Gaara asked, almost frightened , lifting his head to look for his black-haired lover.

"What is it, Gaara? I'm right here," Lee said, standing a few feet from the bed, apparently re-bandaging his arm.

Gaara whimpered, almost begging Lee to rejoin him on the comfortable and still semi-warm bed.

"Come on, Gaara. It's a new day! The sun's out, and we should get out of bed!," Lee said seriously.

"I hate mornings," Gaara grumbled, turning onto his stomach and positioning the pillow above his head.

"I'll give you a present if you get out of bed, Gaara," Lee said enticingly.

Gaara got swiftly to his feet, his eyes no longer closed with sleep, as he waited for his present.

"Get dressed, Gaara," a new voice said, coming into the room with amazing timing.

"Why?," Gaara asked stubbornly.

"The council is having a meeting, and they'll never let you hear the end of it if you miss another one," Temari lectured, throwing his Kazekage uniform onto the messy bed.

"Come on, Lee. We'll let Lord Kazekage put on his clothes all by himself today!," Temari teased, grabbing Lee's wrist and dragging him out into the hallway.

_(POV Shift)_

_"Are you certain?," a voice almost hissed._

_"Of course," another voice answered arrogantly._

_"Be sure to have him out of there by then, do you understand, Kabuto?," Orochimaru asked._

_"Of course," Kabuto repeated again._

_"Sasuke!," Orochimaru called, hoping to not have to awaken the boy from his slumber he so enjoyed._

_"My Lord, he is still asleep," Kabuto replied, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose._

_"Damn," Orochimaru muttered under his breath._

_Waking Sasuke was like trying to wake a sleeping crocodile by poking him in the eye with a spear. And did I mention the crocodile was in a very pissy mood and had its young killed by someone?_

_Orochimaru crept silently along his own hallway, not looking forward to the encounter with his apprentice of whom he wanted his body badly. Unfortunately, Orochimaru still had a half year to wait till he could obtain his prize, and waiting was not something he enjoyed doing._

_Orochimaru opened a door silently, creeping into the room._

_"What is it?," Sasuke asked grumpily._

_"Time to get up, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, grabbing his shoulder and bringing him to his feet._

_Sasuke glared icily at him, not liking being touched right after his nap._

_"Where are we going?," Sasuke asked, irritated._

(POV Shift)

"Why are you going back so soon? Shouldn't you wait a while? I mean after all, you have better things to do than crush that little Kazekage," the voice of Kisame filtered his thoughts.

"I am not leaving to find the Kazekage," Itachi spat, a scowl marring his features.

"Oh? And just where are you going?," Kisame asked with a sly grin.

"To find my brother and finally be rid of him," Itachi replied, heading out the door and into the forest.

Kisame shook his head; "Sometimes, you should just slow down."

_(POV Shift)_

_Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba were all seated around a table, different cups of liquid placed in front of each of them._

_"I really wish we could get Lee what was in the store yesterday," Sakura sighed, taking a sip of her hot tea._

_"So do I, Sakura, but you know we're low on cash," Kiba replied, leaning back in his chair._

_"I…..I have an idea," Hinata said shyly, earning the attention of Sakura and Kiba._

(POV Shift)

Lee and Temari were walking casually out of the hospital doors, onto the main rode as a certain person spied the two and had to make an appearance.

"Lee! Temari!," Shikamaru called, waving a hand lazily in the air for their attention.

"Shikamaru," Temari acknowledged with a nod.

"Hello Shikamaru-san! It is a lovely day, is it not?," Lee asked, smiling.

"Um….," Shikamaru stuttered, looking up to the sky awkwardly.

"I suppose I should be going now….," Lee said, feeling out of place with the boy and girlfriend staring at each other at this point.

"Lee!," Temari called after him, feeling a little bad for practically sending him away.

"Ah, let him alone," Shikamaru said, catching Temari's eye.

Temari sighed, feeling a bit of guilt for their act.

"Come on now. Gaara tells you to leave him and Lee alone all the time. Don't feel bad," Shikamaru made a very relevant point.

_(POV Shift)_

_Lee stumbled along the sandy path, head bowed and somewhat alone as he found a shady place and decided to take in the desert sun. Since Lee normally lived in the woodsy area of Konohagakure, he was not used to the dry heat and the dry, grainy feeling of the sand between his toes. Not that Lee ever removed his shoes, but that is besides the point._

_At times like these, moments in which people are able to reflect over personal decisions and dilemmas, Lee decided to ponder on the dilemma with Gaara and how he would be able to see him. Sure, Tsunade had that damned condition, but would it be enough? Lee wasn't sure….and the uncertainty was killing him._

_He also mulled over his thoughts of Gaara; love, lust, friendship….he thought over them multiple times…taking them each and picking them apart for some answers that he wished he had but just couldn't for the life of him find._

_He was all but enveloped within his own thoughts, not noticing a presence finding its way behind him._

_"Lee," the voice said, looking at him with big eyes._

_Lee's eyes widened slightly, turning around and gazing at the man who stood before him._

_"What...what are you doing here?," Lee asked, a questioning gaze in the man's direction._

_"The meeting ended earlier than previously expected," Gaara replied, his face stoic as ever._

_"Oh," Lee replied, looking back to the now setting desert sun._

_"I do not get out much to see the sunset," Gaara said, taking a seat next to Lee, and gently laying a hand on his leg._

_"Gaara… I've been thinking…," Lee began, a little apprehensive._

_"What about?," Gaara asked, intrigued._

_"Us….our relationship…our situation," Lee replied, a little crestfallen._

_"Why do you think on such things, Lee?," Gaara questioned quietly, leaning towards Lee with half-lidded eyes._

_"Because….well," Lee was silenced as Gaara gently laid a hand over his mouth._

_"You talk too much," Gaara said with a slight smile, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Lee's._

_Lee's eyes grew large, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks._

_Thank you all for reading! Please review! They keep me going! . And I'm doing this almost instead of homework so appreciate it:D Sorry for this part being later than I planned. I was on retreat for school which was AWESOME!!!!!! lol. _

_I hope you liked it. Later, readers ._

_P.S. Please review and tell me what you honestly think. :D_


	6. New Developments

Okay, I would have had this out a couple days ago, but my mom decided to change our internet service, so I went without internet for a few days xx. It was pure evil. Anyway, I'm on and got a nice chance to catch up on my story! . I even started the next part O. Anyway, first off, I wanna apologize for the choppyness of the fic this time. I change point of views many times. xx. Although, it does advance the story, so you can't call it a filler! Oh, another note...I've had some requests for Gai/Kakashi...and I don't know what many of you think of that. So review and let me know! (ps. I wrote a Gai and Kakashi scene...it technically isn't romantic, but it's sweet ). As always, this chappie is dedicated to those special people who read this story and actually voice their opinions! lol. I would list your names, but I don't have the time...and you know who you are! xD. Enjoy!

Part VI

Naruto and Neji were both agape, unable to truly grasp the situation in front of them. They had walked in on an apparently 'tender' moment between old teammates – Jiraiya and Tsunade. But, neither had expected what they saw. Somehow, Tsunade had ended up on Jiraiya's lap, his hand wandering dangerously close to her backside. Her arms were thrown tightly around his neck, and her head was on his shoulder.

"Hmm?," Tsunade asked, lifting her head to see the intrusion. Her eyes narrowed; "I suppose I ought to make a sign that tells people to KNOCK before entering my office," Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage, but you had requested me to report here as soon as my mission was complete," Neji explained, trying not to lose composure.

Naruto's eyes wandered across Tsunade's face, stopping at one pivotal place on her neck.

"WHAT'S THAT THING ON YOUR NECK?!?!?!?!!?!?!," Naruto screeched bluntly, his pupils augmenting.

"Naruto!," Neji reprimanded, turning to face the impertinent blond. "Do you always have to be so loud and obnoxious?," Neji spat.

Naruto's face scrunched up, a glare finally taking place on the blond's angry mien.

Tsunade was finally standing, brushing off her pants, as she looked at Neji, waiting expectantly for him to report the goings-on of his mission.

"You are dismissed, Naruto," Tsunade said, dismissing Naruto with a simple flick of the wrist.

Naruto's face fell, trudging slowly out the door the second time that day.

(POV Shift)

"I don't see why leaving so fast was of utmost importance," Kabuto complained, jumping through the trees with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Unless you would have rather fought the Akatsuki, I suggest you keep your mouth closed," Orochimaru said, not really caring what Kabuto thought.

"I see," Kabuto replied, pushing his glasses back.

Sasuke had remained silent throughout this semi-conversation, his mind only focused on one thing: the Akatsuki.

How he had wished to finally fight and defeat his brother. Itachi's sharingan eyes glared at him through his memories, indifferent to the brotherly bond they once shared. Sasuke closed his eyes almost painfully, his head drooping somewhat as he continued through the trees with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

(POV Shift)

Kankuro sighed, lifting yet another piece of paper to read over and try to ready for Gaara to approve or deny.

The small desk he was at was hardly sufficient to hold all the papers he was required to sort through, but he didn't complain. Gaara saw to that.

"Why do I always get stuck with the boring jobs?," Kankuro grumbled, picking up another document and examining it closely.

His eyes shot open; "WHAT?!"

(POV Shift)

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!," Kiba agreed, a large smile on his face.

Hinata blushed, her eyes darting to the floor.

"Let's hope that he's the type of person who would do that," Sakura said more to herself than aloud.

The trio left the restaurant they were in, and proceeded to find one of the Sand Siblings.

(POV Shift)

Shikamaru and Temari were just entering into Gaara's office, to see the redhead already sitting in his chair.

"Temari, what are you doing here?," Gaara questioned, his eyes darting to another part of the room.

"Just wanted to see you, Gaara," Temari replied, a hand placed on the back of her neck.

"Where's Lee?," Shikamaru asked.

"Sleeping," Gaara answered shortly.

"Why is he still sleeping?," Shikamaru asked hesitantly.

With impeccable timing, a sleepy and groggy Lee sauntered into Gaara's office, his hair ruffled and he without a shirt.

"Lee…?," Shikamaru asked wide-eyed, watching the taijutsu user walk methodically to Gaara and take a seat on Gaara's lap.

Lee then continued to throw his arms around Gaara's neck, Gaara becoming increasingly red in the face. Lee yawned widely, snuggling his face underneath Gaara's chin.

Temari coughed, trying to suppress her laughter.

Lee's eyes widened, finally realizing there were other people in the room besides him and Gaara. He lifted his head slowly, turning to face Temari and Shikamaru.

"Oh….eheh…Good Morning!," Lee said brightly, his face turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Sleep well, did we?," Temari coughed out, her laughter becoming harder to control until she just doubled over from it. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was just shocked. He hadn't really expected Lee to emerge from Gaara's private quarters and then take a seat on said redhead and then continue to SNUGGLE the man. It was almost more than the lazy Shinobi could take.

Gaara and Lee both blushed again, turning their heads to the sides.

"Gaara!," Kankuro's voice broke through.

"What is it, Kankuro?," Gaara asked, rolling his eyes.

"A report from Konoha," Kankuro explained. "Sasuke has been spotted. He was with Orochimaru and that weird Kabuto guy."

Gaara's face drained of color, which is hard to do, seeing as he is quite pale as it is. Lee looked shock, his black eyes wider than usual.

"Where was he spotted, Kankuro?," Gaara asked calmly.

"The note doesn't say. But Tsunade-sama insists that Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata all return to Konoha," Kankuro finished.

Gaara lost more color to his face.

(POV Shift)

"They knew we were coming," the stoic voice of Itachi said, his eyes gleaning over the abandoned hideout of Orochimaru.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to catch them," Kisame replied with playful grin.

"No. They will come to us eventually," Itachi reasoned.

Kisame pouted; "Aw Itachi, you're no fun!"

"Hn," Itachi replied, turning his back to walk away.

"So, where are we going now?," Kisame asked, mildly intrigued.

"To set a trap," Itachi replied ambiguously.

(POV Shift)

"What is wrong, Gaara?," Lee asked, concerned.

Gaara didn't reply right away; "As things begin to calm down, they just as quickly heat up."

"What do you mean, Gaara-kun?," Lee asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gaara sighed; "You have to leave, Lee."

Lee's face fell and his head drooped; "I do not wish to go."

"You haven't a choice, Lee. Tsunade has ordered you back to Konoha," Gaara said stoically.

"That is true, but I still have the condition to her that I must not break," Lee explained.

"What condition, Lee?," Gaara asked curiously.

"Before I last left Konoha, Tsunade made me promise her something. If I leave Suna, I would be breaking it," Lee explained.

"I think this is her exception to that promise," Gaara said, his eyes bypassing Lee's.

"I will not be gone forever, Gaara-kun," Lee promised, kissing Gaara's forehead gently.

Gaara kept his face towards the floor, too painful to lift it when he knew his love was leaving.

"I love you, Gaara-kun," Lee said, his voice cracking as he exited the chamber.

(POV Shift)

"I'm sorry Temari! I can't stay!," Shikamaru nearly shouted, walking out the door of the edifice.

"The least you could do was to say goodbye, Shikamaru," Temari appearing right in front of him.

Shikamaru started, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Fine," Shikamaru muttered, kissing Temari before bypassing her and catching up with Lee.

"What a drag….," Shikamaru said, turning around to see the sand village he was leaving.

"I agree," Lee said sadly, before turning around, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura already walking out of the village.

(POV Shift)

"You honestly think this will work, Itachi?," Kisame asked skeptically.

"Knowing my brother, yes," Itachi answered blandly.

"You must really hate your brother," Kisame commented.

"We have an old score to settle," Itachi answered, closing his eyes heavily.

"As long as we get our target, I don't think Leader will mind what you do," Kisame responded, a sly grin on his blue face.

Itachi smirked, as he waited for the trap to be unleashed.

(POV Shift)

Sasuke was moving along the limbs of trees, his mind wandering over numerous and drastically different topics. Naruto, Konoha, his brother, Orochimaru, training… did thoughts never cease to release his overtaxed mind?

"Are you feeling well, Sasuke-kun?," Kabuto asked, not really caring, but not wanting Orochimaru to get angry.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, a sort of glare on his face.

'Sasuke-kun seems more annoyed than usual. Could it be the Akatsuki attempt on our hideaway?,' Orochimaru wondered to himself, not noticing how he and his two cohorts were being ensnared in a very intricate and unnoticeable trap.

(POV Shift)

'It doesn't seem that long ago you left. I guess I miss you more than I thought I would. Forgive me, Lee,' Gai thought to himself.

Gai sighed, taking refuge in the forest alone in the shaded section next to the small brook.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Gai?," a familiar voice asked.

"Hm?," Gai asked, turning his head to face his longtime rival, Kakashi. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?," Gai asked, looking back towards the water with a nostalgic look on his countenance.

"You aren't the type to be alone and sulk, Gai. Give me more credit than that," Kakashi explained. "Besides, Lee's coming back soon. Tsunade just issued a document demanding that all the leaf village Shinobi return to Konoha at once," Kakashi remarked.

Gai's eyes widened as he turned to face Kakashi. "Why is she doing that?," Gai asked curiously.

"Apparently someone spotted a missing ninja," Kakashi replied.

"Oh? Were you not given the name?," Gai asked inquiringly.

"Well, unconfirmed reports have said it's Sasuke, but others say it's Orochimaru…though it may very well be both…or maybe perhaps the Akatsuki…," Kakashi trailed off.

Silence ensued for a while. "You miss him, don't you Kakashi?," Gai asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Who?," Kakashi asked tactlessly.

"Sasuke," Gai replied with a slight smirk.

"It is a shame he left. He let his overpowering need for revenge blind him," Kakashi said, his face downcast.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, Kakashi. Don't beat yourself up about it," Gai remarked, eyeing Kakashi. "Sasuke chose his own path. He is an 'avenger', and if you couldn't teach him what he wanted, then it wouldn't have mattered either way," Gai said insightfully.

"Maybe you're right. My team…," Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Gai got to his feet, unable to discern what was going on in the jounin's head. "Kakashi….," Gai asked cautiously.

Kakashi didn't respond; his eyes were downcast, hazy to be more precise.

"You don't have to act so strong, Kakashi," Gai said gently, looking at him with deep sympathy. "You're only human. And after what you've been through, well….not many Shinobi can boast," Gai concluded, unsure of how Kakashi would react, and frightened by the possibilities.

"Gai….," Kakashi said, his voice trailing off.

At that moment, an odd sound erupted in the background. Lightning illumined the scene; thunder following not long after. Rain began to descend upon the landscape, the weight of the situation nearly suffocating the two participants.

A few raindrops landed on their heads; finally resulting in torrents of the merciless rain pounding against the two Shinobi. Neither moved as the rain continued its onslaught of water, falling at such a speed to rival that of kunai.

Gai gazed at Kakashi's masked face; Kakashi's eye was closed. 'His dad, Obito, Sasuke, Sakura…and even Naruto… Kakashi's lost a lot…,' Gai thought to himself.

It was obvious to Gai that Kakashi was struggling…struggling with all the pain he had to deal with. It just seemed as if Kakashi was unreachable…like a picture that was only to be seen and not to be touched. He looked as though if you ever were able to touch him, he would break away…into thousands of millions of pieces.

People saw him everyday…so strong, and so admirable…but they often failed to see the brokenness. He tried so hard to make people believe that lie, that he was all-together, but Gai saw through it.

Gai was cleverer than most people gave him credit for. Most just thought he had big eyebrows, was a good and naïve guy, etc. He had known Kakashi long enough to know about the pain Kakashi went through daily. He knew that reason why Kakashi was always late.

Being the type of guy he was, Gai wanted to make Kakashi's pain go away. True, he had no idea how to do that, but he'd sworn to himself that he'd find a way…even if it killed him.

(POV Shift)

Tsunade sat in her office chair, her eyes scanning the room, but not really perceiving the images that floated by every second or so. Her thoughts drifted many places.

"I hope the battle will not break them," Tsunade said solemnly to herself.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and lemme know about Gai/Kakashi and your opinion!


	7. Puzzling Events

Okay, the much anticipated part VII is out!! xD I hope you like it...and you'll get a nice surprise at the end . Well...maybe not nice, but it depends. I wanna dedicate this part to of course, My Pillow!!!! (Becca ), my Pillow's boyfriend Gabe, Brenden (who's been annoying me like crazy to write this . ), NemesisMuse, SpontaneousDefinate, DaUglyChibi,Inner Cameron, mangafreak1310, TolkienkookAD, peanutbutter and bananas, Candy House, Looney Luna The Emo Prep, and Darkling221. Phew, that's a long list! . Thanks to all your guys/girls who gave me feedback! I love you all lots. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Part VII

"Lord Orochimaru, it seems as though we've been going in circles," Kabuto said, leaning against a tree, panting.

"Don't tell me it took you this long to figure THAT out," Sasuke spat, rolling his eyes with aggravation.

"Now now, Sasuke-kun, no need to get testy," Orochimaru lightly reprimanded, lightly closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We are indeed in a trap. A very elaborate trap…set by a very powerful genjutsu wielder," Orochimaru explained.

"Who set it up?," Sasuke asked inquiringly.

Orochimaru smiled unpleasantly; "Your brother," he answered shortly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, not truly believing what he heard.

"It seems the Akatsuki has finally caught up with me," Orochimaru laughed.

Kabuto began to breathe irregularly, his eyes darting dangerously in all directions. "Where are they?," Kabuto muttered to himself.

"Itachi, what business do you have with me?," Orochimaru asked naively. He received no response. "Hmph. Typical. No response. I see you haven't gotten more talkative since I left," Orochimaru commented.

"I see you have grown no more sage," Itachi said in the shadows, still not revealing his face.

"Hmph," Orochimaru grunted, an odd, twisted smile on his overly pale face.

Sasuke was almost to the point of twitching, with his brother in such a near vicinity. His eyes darted in many directions ever second or so, perspiration rolling in beads down his brow. His hands were unconsciously moving closer together, the hand signs of the jutsu more easily formed.

Before things could progress further, a deep and penetrating darkness surrounded the three, none able to see through it.

(POV Shift)

"I haven't seen Naruto around today….have you?," Tsunade asked Jiraiya pointedly, a curious look upon her mien.

Jiraiya stroked his chin, then replied, "Nope. I wonder where the brat went."  
Tsunade smirked, not surprised that the perverted sannin across from her had absolutely no idea where his apprentice was. "That's not taking very good care of your apprentice, is it, Jiraiya?," she asked, smirking in his direction.

Before Jiraiya could respond, a Shinobi entered, a nervous expression on his face.

"What is it?," Tsunade asked, rolling her eyes.

"We found something we think you should see, Hokage-sama," the ninja said importantly.

"Oh?," Tsunade asked, rising from her chair.

She followed the Shinobi out into the hallway, and down some stairs before reaching the lobby, many ninjas already crowded in the building and talking loudly.

The Shinobi continued to a table, a Chuunin sitting behind it, having great difficulties handing out non-important assignments.

"Here," the Shinobi said, handing a piece of paper to her.

Her eyes scanned the page, widening more with every line she read, then after finishing, her face paled considerably.

"What are we to do, Lady Hokage?," the Shinobi questioned.

"Nothing," Tsunade replied in a stoic but final voice.

"But…we can't just…," the Shinobi began.

"Quiet. He will come back. He is stronger than most think," Tsunade replied, silencing said Shinobi, and taking the paper back up to her office.

(POV Shift)

"I wonder why we had to leave so suddenly….I mean, it isn't like missing-nins aren't spotted every day," Sakura thought out loud, continuing her trek back to Konoha.

"I was thinking the same thing," Shikamaru answered.

"Any ideas, Shikamaru?," Kiba asked, looking in his direction.

"Some," Shikamaru replied.

"Well, lets hear them then," Kiba barked out.

"I don't think we'll have time for that," Shikamaru said, eyeing the scene before them.

"What…what is that?," Lee asked, stopping on a tree branch, not wanting to go further than necessary to get a good look.

"I don't know…but I don't think we should get involved," Shikamaru said, assuming the role of leader.

"You're probably right," Sakura agreed, looking at the looming problem and not wanting to interfere.

"Let's bypass it then," Kiba said impatiently.

A laugh made its way to the ears of the leaf village Shinobi, as they turned around to see an amused blue-faced man behind them, a grin on his face and a sword in his hand.

"You aren't going anywhere," Kisame said throatily, laughing a little more.

(POV Shift)

Gaara woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, and the noises of his elder siblings as they went about their morning routines. Gaara groaned, trying to hide the noise and light with his pillow, but to no avail.

"Damn," Gaara muttered, finally deciding to get up and get ready for his day of boring paperwork, hour-long meetings that never accomplished anything, and last, but sure as hell not least, the complaints of villagers and council members and even his own siblings!

He stumbled to his closet, throwing on his normal Kazekage attire, then sauntering tiredly to the door, where he was to obtain his normal cup of coffee to fully wake him up.

He walked into his office, his eyes bypassing everything except the steaming hot liquid sitting in a large mug on his desk, practically calling his name.

He practically fell into his chair as he picked it up and gulped about half of the mug in one sip.

After that, he set his mug back on his desk, picking up the first of many pieces of paper he would that day. He read it probably fifty times, never really caring or understanding what was written on the page. Something about irrigation for farming purposes or something….Gaara really didn't care. He stamped his approval, then set it in a to-be large stack.

About three hours later, Gaara got up, and walked out of his office into the corridor. No one was to be found. He looked to the desk that Kankuro normally occupied and saw a piece of paper that piqued his interest. He picked it up, reading it thoroughly, then set it back down.

He'd have to visit Konoha. Tsunade had lots of explaining to do. And Gaara was going to get the full story this time….

(POV Shift)

Two Shinobi were still dead asleep, falling asleep shoulder-to-shoulder. One finally opened his eyes lazily, the sun shining blindingly in his eyes.

"Ugh," he groaned, finally noticing that he was not alone. He looked over his left shoulder, to see Kakashi snoozing soundly, his head propped up against Gai's.

A tree supported both of them, the shade sheltering their sleep before the sun got too high in the sky. The sky was radiant blue, hardly a single cloud marring its sheer and unadulterated beauty. The creek ran its path, trickling with fresh and clear water as it continued its unobstructed way. The birds sang almost happily, but there was always that one songbird that sounded more sombre than anything else. The wind blew perfectly; not too hard as to blow things away, but not light enough to tickle the skin and entice it for more.

All in all, it was the perfect day. Well, on the outside it was a perfect day; on the inside, however, things were completely different. Gai knew that Kakashi would wake up and still feel the pain and guilt he had the previous day and who knows how many days before that still. Kakashi had been alone and left that way for far too long, and Gai had absolutely no idea what to do to relieve that sort of loneliness and pain.

He couldn't just come out and bluntly ask Kakashi such a question, now could he? Well, he could have….but Kakashi's reaction might have been more than Gai could handle.

Gai sighed to himself; Would awkward and uncomfortable moments and silences never cease?

Kakashi began to stir; "Ugh," he groaned, lifting his head lightly, only to flop back down on the comfortable thing he was laying his head on. Kakashi lifted his head again, getting a more comfortable position against his current headrest, which incidentally, was a now severely blushing Gai.

Kakashi could apparently not find such a position, and decided to just open his eyes and blink rapidly for the first few moments. It took him a couple of minutes, but he did notice that Gai was sitting there, a dumb look on his face.

Kakashi's eyebrow immediately shot up, then he continued to take in his surroundings. The happenings of the previous night began to dawn on him. His visible eye widened, as he got swiftly to his feet and immediately left the scene, leaving a very confused and saddened Gai on the ground without so much as a greeting or hello.

(POV Shift)

Naruto was running at break-neck speeds, having heard that Sasuke was near the village. His eyes were entirely focused the on the prize: Sasuke.

Not only had he promised Sakura two and a half years ago to bring Sasuke back, he had promised himself. Sasuke was his rival, his best friend, his teammate, and his l….. Naruto couldn't even finish his own thought. That word had fully manifested itself within the young Shinobi sometime before. He never had truly accepted what he felt, and was quite frightened by it actually.

No matter what he felt for Sasuke, he was determined as ever to bring him back to Konoha…no matter what the cost. If he died, but Sasuke came back alive, then it would not have been in vain, at least, that's what he told himself. He could figure out his feelings later….and anyway, having feelings was something the ninja community looked down on. Feelings merely got in the way of a ninja performing his duty to his village. Feelings were a setback, superfluous and unnecessary.

That was what was taught to the developing ninjas in the day and age, and Naruto didn't like it. Feelings were powerful.

Naruto banished such thoughts from his mind, looking ahead to the forest and thinking how much longer before he found Sasuke.

Naruto got a stupid grin on his face, thinking how he just left the village without Tsunade's permission. He wished he could have seen the look of fury come over her face, even if it was directed at him.

The sound of an explosion directed his attention forward. He began to run faster, wondering what lay in store for him.

(POV Shift)

"What….what is this jutsu?," Kabuto wondered aloud, moving his body in a circular motion as he awaited a response that he knew probably wouldn't even come.

Sasuke began to cough, some sort of fumes filtering through the thick miasma. "What…..what is this?," he sputtered, falling to his knees.

A bright light shattered the barrier that was the thick black fog, Sasuke finally falling face first to the ground, unconscious.

(POV Shift)

"What's going on over there?!," Kiba asked, hearing the explosion-like sound erupting behind him.

Kisame's face fell; "Itachi!," he yelled, sprinting to join his teammate.

"Let's GO!," Shikamaru urged, leading the group of Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee away from the worsening battle.

(POV Shift)

"Itachi! Are you all right?," Kisame asked, crouching down to his teammate who now lay flat on the forest floor.

Itachi groaned, pushing himself slightly off the ground, only to fall back down.

Kisame took Itachi's arm, lifting him up and carrying off towards probably the Akatsuki's hideout.

Several minutes later, Itachi turned his head to face Kisame. "Hmph. I failed my mission yet again," Itachi said, a slight nostalgic smile on his face for once.

Kisame looked at him, a look of surprise covering his blue, fish-like face. "What will Leader say?," Kisame asked with a wry grin.

Itachi made an expression halfway between a smirk and halfway between a smile; "Leader will never find out," he said in a menacing tone, nearly warning Kisame to not tell the Leader.

"We accomplished our mission. Sasuke was just a perquisite. I will kill him eventually either way," Itachi reasoned, leaning his chin back onto his chest.

"So, you did kill him then?," Kisame asked with a questioning tone.

"Of course. I was not surprised he succumbed to that jutsu," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"What about his cohort?," Kisame asked.

"He will not live much longer, if he is not already dead," Itachi spat, a look of distaste covering his already cut face.

Hope you enjoyed it. And if you still don't know who died, then message me and I'll tell you --'. PLEASE REVIEW!!! They keep me going and I love getting feedback! Don't be shy :D. Laters, all.

Resoan


	8. Almost Explanations

Okay, well, first off, I wanna celebrate the fact that I have over 2,000 hits on this story . Quite impressive, and thanks to all my fans and friends! This, as always, is dedicated to the people who read my story and more so to those who tell me about it . You guys/girls keep me going. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Part VIII

"Ugh," a young man groaned, wiping his hand over his eyes tiredly. 'What happened?,' he thought tiredly, trying to bring himself to an upright position.

"Don't try to move, Sasuke," a voice instructed him, "You might reopen your wounds."

Sasuke opened his eyes quickly, trying to identify the person. "…..Oh. It's you," Sasuke responded, closing his eyes lightly again.

"Is that all you have to say to me?," the other person replied a bit bitterly.

"What else would I have to say to you?," Sasuke replied with a sneer.

"I want to know why you left! You made Sakura sad! And it was all for power," the other bit out, snarling at the teenager lying on the floor.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, trying to sit up on the hard floor. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I saved you, even though I know you probably won't care," the other replied bitterly, standing up and walking to another room.

"Naruto….," Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto walked back into the room, Sasuke finally able to get a good look at his blond-haired rescuer. Naruto's face was scratched and a bit bloody, dry sweat still sticking to his brow. His clothes were also torn, and his face was worn with weariness.

Sasuke's eyes softened, as he watched Naruto crouch back down and hand him something.

"What's this?," Sasuke asked, peering down at the small thing Naruto was forcing into his hands.

"Just eat it, Sasuke," Naruto ordered, his eyes obviously full of anger and uncertainty.

Sasuke opened the small package and saw a rice ball. He looked up, and could still hear Naruto muttering obscenities and other little nothings under his breath.

"Should have figured Sasuke wouldn't care if I did anything at all," Naruto complained to himself under his breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, not really paying attention to the rice ball as he tried to get to his feet.

"What are you doing, Sasuke!?," Naruto exclaimed, watching Sasuke almost fall from his unbalance. Naruto caught him just in time, Sasuke nearly falling to the floor. "Come on, if you want to get up so bad," Naruto sighed, helping walk Sasuke to a couch situated in another room.

Sasuke nearly collapsed onto the couch, and then began to slowly pick at and eat his rice ball. "Naruto," Sasuke said aloud, trying to get the angered ninja's attention.

"What?," Naruto asked, turning around and facing Sasuke with a look of annoyance.

Sasuke chuckled; "I wanted to ask you something," Sasuke replied, sizing up the hotheaded blond as he was obviously becoming more impatient.

"Well then ask it already!," Naruto said, completely irritated since Sasuke was dragging out the question so Naruto would just get more annoyed.

Sasuke smirked; "Why did you save me, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened somewhat; Sasuke wanted to know why Naruto had saved him? Hell, Naruto hadn't even figured out the answer to that question. How was he supposed to answer Sasuke's question if he didn't know the answer himself?

Sasuke watched in rapt fascination as the look on Naruto's face began to change. First, it merely looked shocked as hell, then it underwent a phase change. It went from confusion, to anger, to denial, to bliss, and finally ended with a look of utter loss.

"What is it, Naruto?," Sasuke asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted that answer.

(POV Shift)

Sakura was in Tsunade's office, giving a recount of what happened.

"So Naruto found them, then?," Tsunade asked, intertwining her fingers. "How are the others?"

"They're all fine. I think they all went home already…," Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Thank you, Sakura. Now why don't you go home and get some rest?," Tsunade suggested, mulling over her thoughts.

A feeble knock reverberated on her door, alerting her to a new visitor.

"Come in," Tsunade called, hoping it wasn't another Shinobi with more paperwork. "Oh. It's you….You've come for him then?," Tsunade asked the stranger vaguely.

(POV Shift)

Lee tiredly made his way to his old training grounds for a nostalgic glance at his old genin days.

"Gai-sensei! What are you doing here?," Lee asked curiously, approaching his old sensei with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just thinking, Lee," Gai explained, a little crestfallen.

Lee tilted his head to the side; "Are you all right, Gai-sensei? You seem down," Lee pointed out.

Gai lifted his head, flashing a youthful smile Lee's way. "Let's just say we all have our share of problems," Gai explained mysteriously, a smile encompassing his 'youthful' and somewhat tan face.

Lee looked at Gai's face; his eyes were more distant than normal. His face showed more age then Lee realized. Had something happened? Lee didn't know, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"What is the matter, Gai-sensei?," Lee asked pointedly, his tone showing that Gai had no way around the question.

Gai sighed, his shoulder slumping abnormally. "I know you're only trying to help, Lee, but I don't feel like talking about it," Gai explained furtively, his attitude juxtaposing his normal happy-go-lucky behavior.

Lee's face fell; How was he supposed to help his sensei if his sensei wouldn't even tell him anything?

"This place brings back a lot of memories," Gai said suddenly, lifting his head and gazing around the old training yard.

"Gai-sensei…," Lee's voice trailed off.

"It isn't something you need to worry about, Lee," Gai said importantly. "I plan on fixing the situation soon."

Before Lee could respond, a Shinobi entered the training grounds with the two tai-jutsu specialists.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you, Lee," Izumo said easily, gazing at Lee.

"Oh, okay," Lee said, leaving the training grounds, Izumo not far behind.

"I guess I should go fix things," Gai said to himself, getting up and running off to some unknown location.

(POV Shift)

Lee entered Tsunade's office, not sure what to expect.

"Come on in, Lee," Tsunade called before Lee even had a chance to knock on the door. Lee turned the handle, not ready to see what was beyond the door.

"Please, sit down," Tsunade said, gesturing to a chair next to the room's other occupant.

"The Kazekage and I have been having a nice, long chat," Tsunade began, tapping her fingers lightly. "And I think we've found a solution that will work out quite nicely for everyone," Tsunade continued.

(POV Shift)

Kakashi yawned widely, finally getting up and not being lazy any longer. He looked out of his window, watching the bustling town of Konoha go about its business as usual.

He honestly hadn't thought about that night with Gai, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Too many variables worked themselves in the equation, and even trying to solve the problem made Kakashi's head spin.

He had heard about Orochimaru's death, and can't say he much cared. Although, with Orochimaru dead, Kakashi didn't know where Sasuke was, even though rumors were abundant in Konoha.

Kakashi finally finished getting ready, then exited his home and made his way into the street. He finally settled on reading his book, acting like his cool, nonchalant self as many villagers passed without sparing a glance or care.

"Kakashi," a familiar voice said, stopping right in front of him.

"What is it, Gai?," Kakashi asked, not lifting his gaze from his book.

"You know what it is, Kakashi," Gai remarked almost coldly, very unlike himself.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow; "Why so hostile this morning, Gai?," Kakashi asked easily.

(POV Shift)

"What are our plans now, Itachi?," Kisame asked, eyeing Itachi with curiosity.

"We go back," Itachi said flatly, looking over the rock formation he and his partner currently occupied.

"But it's so boring there," Kisame complained, giving Itachi and exasperate look.

"We have an obligation, Kisame. Don't forget that," Itachi said coldly, turning and starting his trek back to the Akatsuki's hideout.

(POV Shift)

Temari and Kankuro lazed around the Kazekage's office, bored to tears and not doing any work. In fact, they were leaving so much paperwork unfinished, it was likely that Gaara might just kill them when he came back from his mission to Konoha, but the two siblings cared not and continued their lackadaisical antics nonetheless.

"You know, Kankuro, we really should get to work," Temari said lazily, not even moving from her comfortable position in the Kazekage's chair.

"You're right, Temari," Kankuro concurred, also not moving an inch from his spot.

"Or, we could just sit here and go back to sleep," Temari said, a gleam in her eyes.

"I like that plan," Kankuro said with a smirk.

Temari sighed; "I wish I could have gone with Gaara to Konoha," she said aloud.

"You can live without seeing Shikamaru," Kankuro teased lightly.

Before Temari could retort, a sand Shinobi entered the room.

"What is it?," Temari demanded impatiently.

(POV Shift)

"Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on!," Gai nearly shouted, gripping the front of Kakashi's vest.

"Gai, here is neither the time nor the place," Kakashi reprimanded, prying Gai's hands off.

"Then tell me," Gai started, his shoulders slumping, "Where is?"

"Later. Meet me at the same place and we'll discuss whatever it is that you want to discuss," Kakashi said hurriedly, jumping to go to a place he forgot he needed to go.

(POV Shift)

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, his eyes not really seeing the teenager in front of him. Naruto's thoughts were clouded by a mysterious and unknown haze, and neither knew what was happening.

The space between the two magically disappeared, and neither knew when the other had moved. The rice ball had fallen from Sasuke's hand, and had landed with a small _thud_ on the floor.

Naruto had somehow managed to find a place on the couch right next to Sasuke, leaning over with a dazed look on his face. Sasuke held only one thing in his vision, and he didn't exactly want it to dissipate; he was actually almost frightened by what he felt at that moment in time. Nowhere could anyone have predicted that Naruto would have saved him from dying, then nearly kiss him while helping him to recover. Sasuke simply would have killed the person merely for being stupid.

But now, while in this situation, Sasuke really couldn't help but feel the way he did. All those times he mocked Naruto, with his insults and degradations, he couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for saying those things. Of course, he would never admit to that; he was Uchiha Sasuke after all.

Their rivalry had almost inevitably led to this.

"What would Sakura say?," Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke chuckled and replied, "She'd probably think it was an accident like the first time."

"Heh," Naruto replied shakily, the moment nearly unbearable. "Sasuke….," Naruto said, his gaze falling. "Why did you leave?"

"Naruto….," Sasuke replied heavily, sighing and running his hand along Naruto's face. "It's more complicated than that," Sasuke continued.

"Don't leave again," Naruto insisted almost needily, closing his eyes heavily.

"I won't," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's face.

(POV Shift)

Lee and Gaara exited Tsunade's office, walking side by side and neither looking at the other. They continued down the corridor until Gaara finally stopped Lee.

"You owe me," Gaara said ambiguously.

Lee's bushy eyebrow's furrowed; "What do you mean, Gaara?"

"Remember the morning after I woke up in the hospital," Gaara began. "Well, you never gave me what you said you would," Gaara finished, looking expectantly up at Lee.

Lee blushed; "Gaara……now is not the place for..," Lee was abruptly quieted as Gaara stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

Lee was pushed to the wall, Gaara keeping him there for leverage.

Footsteps were soon heard coming down the hallway, but apparently Gaara didn't hear them. Lee tried to push him away, but to now avail. He could only stand shamelessly kissing the Kazekage. Lee wasn't ashamed, he just didn't enjoy having an audience when he was with his lover.

xD Evil place to stop, huh? I almost made Sasuke and Naruto kiss, but not yet. I'm just that evil. Anyway, please review! And I'm glad you read.

Resoan


	9. Anxiety

First off, I want to apologize for the wait of this part. I've been REALLY busy lately P. So anyway, I hope you like it. And, as always, I want to dedicate this part to everyone who reads it, most importantly to those who've reviewed. Thanks for the support! Also, I attempted a somewhat romantic scene...Oh, and it isn't a lemon. Sorry to all those lemon fans out there, but I am not going to write one ever.

Part IX

A small brook ran gently down its directed course, the trickling of water nearly inaudible thanks to the birds cawing and singing. A bloodied up man was lying face down on the ground, a large gash open on his forehead bleeding profusely onto the grass. He had lain there for who knows how long, his body still numb and unmoving as the moments went by. He still had lived from that deadly jutsu Itachi had used against he and his master, and unfortunately for Kabuto, he had lived whereas Orochimaru had perished.

Now, Kabuto was unsure of his actions. He supposed he should go back to Orochimaru's hideout, and try to retain stability for as long as possible, which was quite the task in and of itself; however, Kabuto had no intention of doing so. His master and lord was dead; he had nowhere left to flee. He thought going back to Konoha might have been the only logical solution left; true, he was a wanted criminal, but at least he would be safe.

He tried moving, but his body stung with pain and still remained motionless.

"Ugh," Kabuto groaned, closing his eyes heavily. He wasn't sure if he would make it to the village; after all, he wasn't going to be welcomed back with parades and open arms.

(POV Shift)

Gaara and Lee remained in the hallway to Tsunade's office, a blushing Lee still pushed against the wall with his lips taken hostage. The footsteps were echoing louder down the corridor, Lee's heartbeat also becoming more rapid. Of course, Gaara was too focused to notice much of anything; that is, until he noticed Lee was so preoccupied waiting for said person to appear that he decided to get Lee's attention again.

Gaara thought for a moment, and then suddenly smirked into the kiss. He had thought of the perfect thing to get Lee's attention.

Lee's eyes bulged as something odd began to happen in the kiss. Gaara's hand had gone up to his neck, bringing him closer as he felt something soft putting pressure against his lips. Lee's eyes began to close slowly, melting into the escalated kiss and allowing Gaara what he wanted. He forgot all about the footsteps until a discreet 'ahem' filtered to his ears.

Gaara and Lee instantly separated, both blushing furiously as an eyebrow-raised Kakashi looked curiously at them. "Excuse me," Kakashi said, walking between them as he made his way to what was probably Tsunade's office.

"Let's go, Lee," Gaara instructed, walking towards the exit.

"All right, Gaara-kun!," Lee said, jogging to catch up with the Kazekage.

(POV Shift)

Kakashi almost knocked on the door, but he heard angry voices behind the door, and like the nosy jounin he was, decided to listen.

"Tsunade! Stop throwing things at me!," he heard Jiraiya try to calm Tsunade, picturing Jiraiya cowering in some part of the room.

"I told you NOT to do that!," Tsunade shouted; one could almost hear the fury in her voice. "And Kakashi! Get your ASS in here! Stop listening and open the damn door!," Tsunade ordered angrily, Kakashi hesitantly opening the door and slightly waving at the infuriated Hokage.

Kakashi's eyes wandered the room, a flushed Jiraiya standing next to the desk, shattered glass and probably sake spilled on the floor. His eyes flitted to meet Jiraiya's; his eyes gave off a warning that told him not to ask.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Tsunade?," Kakashi asked, his eyes wandering the trail of broken glass till it finally landed on the Hokage herself.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto," Tsunade said, seating herself in her chair after brushing off the broken glass.

"Ah. I see," Kakashi replied dumbly, waiting for Tsunade to finish her explanation. "Are you worried about him?," Kakashi asked.

"No. Naruto is capable of taking care of himself, though I question his restraint at times; however, I want him to return to the village as soon as possible," Tsunade explained.

"And you want me to bring him back?," Kakashi reasoned, eyeing Tsunade lazily.

(POV Shift)

"Why do we always get the lame missions?," Kisame complained, a stoic Itachi not responding.

Kisame sighed; "Are you still planning on looking for your brother?"

"It would be a mere waste of our time and effort. He is weak. He will fall. I needn't interfere," Itachi reasoned aloud, his stoic voice and mien remaining intact throughout.

"We, however, must find the Naruto," Itachi finished, stepping on a fallen leaf that had blown off a nearby tree from a fast wind.

"Oh, you mean the kid with the Three-tailed fox? We tried that already, but I'd still like to get my hands on that damn Gai," Kisame said bitterly.

"Your revenge is not part of our plans, Kisame. I suggest you get rid of it, and soon," Itachi almost threatened, leaving Kisame in his tracks.

(POV Shift)

"Temari! Kankuro!," a sand Shinobi came running into the Kazekage's office.

"What is it?," Temari asked, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"We have just received word that Lord Kazekage is returning to Suna. And not alone. He is also bringing alone a Leaf Shinobi as well," the sand ninja explained briefly.

Temari's eyes narrowed slightly; "Who is he bringing?"

"We have not been informed," the sand ninja said dismissively, walking out the door.

"What do you make of it?," Kankuro asked Temari.

"I think Gaara finally got up his nerve and asked Tsunade to allow Lee to stay here," Temari said with a smirk.

"But why would Tsunade let one of her own ninja come all the way here just to stay?," Kankuro asked, not fully understanding Temari's reasoning.

"Well, the villages are always looking for excuses for better 'harmony' and all that crap. This just gives Suna and Konoha an excuse to be better allies," Temari explained, an evil smirk coming over her face.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow; "What's with the evil look?"

"Kankuro, how about you and I make sure Gaara and Lee are very…._welcome_ when they get here?," Temari asked with an evil grin.

Kankuro's eyes widened; "Are you CRAZY, Temari? Gaara would kill us," Kankuro said, an exasperate look in his eyes.

"No, he won't, Kankuro. Lee would be here to get rid of all that repressed anger," Temari said, another smirk on her face.

"You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you?," Kankuro pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Temari cackled evilly.

(POV Shift)

Kakashi walked slowly out of Tsunade's office, uneasy and not wanting to go meet Gai where he said he would. He trudged slowly down corridor, his gaze directed at the ground, and his mind mulling over everything that could possibly occur in his encounter with the other jounin.

He lifted his gaze momentarily, only to see the dull sky and the dark clouds mixing, offering another storm.

Kakashi finally made it to the exit, and began to stroll down the main path of Konohagakure, just as nonchalant as ever.

He kept walking, people still not sparing him a glance even though his shoulders slumped and his gaze was still pointed at the ground.

'Heh, if people noticed, I'd be surprised," Kakashi thought bitterly to himself.

The path finally began to turn into dirt, and it finally came to the shaded area in the forest that Gai and Kakashi had had their meaningful conversation. Kakashi looked around for any sign of said Shinobi, but found nothing as to signify his presence.

Moments later, Kakashi found himself face to face with Gai; tension hang in the air.

Taking a step back, Kakashi asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Gai?"

Gai didn't respond at first; his face was taut with distress and his eyes portrayed some sort of inner struggle that he seemed determine to best. He gazed at Kakashi, his face stoic.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed; Gai always showed what he felt on his sleeve, but now…..he was being mysterious, and Kakashi didn't like it. The uncertainty was nearly unbearable.

"If you have nothing to say, then I can leave," Kakashi said abruptly, turning to leave with a scowl on his face.

"Wait," Gai called after him, an odd tone tinting his voice. Kakashi stopped, looking over his shoulder at his friend who now held the ground's gaze.

"What?," Kakashi asked tactlessly, watching Gai's face twist with an obviously difficult decision he had to make.

"Kakashi….I have to know: What happened that night?," Gai questioned pointedly, gaining a new sense of strength and staring Kakashi dead in the face.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed; "What do you mean, Gai? Nothing happened," Kakashi answered shortly.

Gai's face fell, then hardened. "You're telling me that our talk meant absolutely nothing to you?," Gai asked, obviously hurt and juxtaposing his usual cheerful disposition.

Kakashi sighed; "I didn't say that, Gai," Kakashi said, trying to placate his friend.

"Then what do you mean, Kakashi?," Gai asked, breathing in a severely needed breath of air.

The smell of rain filtered through the air, a loud clasp of thunder interrupting the two jounin. Rain soon began to pelt the landscape, creating puddles and causing the two jounin to become severely drenched.

"Gai, you're my rival. My best friend. My comforter," Kakashi answered, lifting his head to meet the rain head on.

Gai's eyes widened, unsure if he heard Kakashi correctly. "…..You are always depressed, Kakashi. Someone has to help you," Gai said lightly, watching Kakashi with rapt fascination.

Kakashi was silent for a while. The sound of the rain being the only thing stirring in the forest. Kakashi closed his eye painfully, his face scrunching up with held-in pain.

Gai watched in agony as he saw his friend nearly break down from the pain of it all.

"Kakashi….," Gai nearly whispered.

"No, Gai! Stop! I don't want anyone to have to feel this pain," Kakashi breathed out, holding his heart as though he were in physical pain.

"What the hell do you think friends are for, Kakashi? Standing there and watching you die a little each day from the pain you deal with?!," Gai nearly shouted, an almost tearful Kakashi glancing at him, clearly surprised.

"I can't STAND watching you hold in all that pain! It almost kills me, Kakashi," Gai said fiercely, a painful look in his eye.

(POV Shift)

Tired of waiting for the moment they both knew was coming, Sasuke pulled Naruto's face to his, capturing his lips in a fierce and heated kiss. Naruto was surprised to say the very least; true, he had finally realized his true feeling, but who knew Sasuke could ever feel the same way?

Naruto began to pull away for air, but Sasuke kept a firm grip on the back of his neck, preventing him from doing so. Naruto blushed brightly, still trying to get air. He finally pushed Sasuke away, taking deep gulps of much needed air as a miffed Sasuke looked insinuatingly at him.

"Sorry. I needed to breathe," Naruto said sheepishly, a hand resting on the back of his neck. "Besides, you still need to recuperate from your battle."

"You don't need to breathe, Naruto! What a dumb concept, dobe," Sasuke teased with a smirk.

Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke had gotten up, and pushed him firmly against the wall, with no hope of escape.

"Still need to breathe, dobe?," Sasuke asked teasingly against Naruto's ear.

Naruto's face flushed deeply, replying, "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly; "You know you want to, Naruto."

Naruto groaned loudly, then said, "You're evil, Sasuke!"

"I know," Sasuke replied with another evil smirk.

"And you should be sitting down! You're still recovering from your injuries!," Naruto nagged, reminding Sasuke of his mother long ago.

"Would you stop talking about my damn injuries already?," Sasuke asked impatiently, giving Naruto a cross between a glare and a smirk.

"Teme! Why do you insist on being an ass?!," Naruto screeched, Sasuke wincing from the loudness of his voice.

"Be quiet, Naruto!," Sasuke ordered, plunging his lips onto Naruto's, thus successfully quieting the blond ninja for a while.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. It's always appreciated.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Whew, I am so glad I finally finished this part! So, thanks to everyone for all the reviews and nice comments. They are very much appreciated. As always, this chapter is dedicated to those who review and like my fanfic!

Also, I normally don't reply to reviews in my parts, but this was unsigned so I couldn't email back.  
To my 'fan': Yes, I love cliffhangers! And I guess Kisame laughing is funnier than I realized...shrugs So anyway, hope you like the chappie

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Naruto. If I did...well, let's just say things would be very, very different ;D

Part X

The wind undulated fiercely, the leaves and tree branches dancing violently along with it. The rain still poured from the heavens, a certain tranquility emanating from the scene itself. The two jounin stood, one gazing to the ground while the other looked on at him.

The one with his head gazed at the ground, slowly began to fall to his knees, the pain finally consuming him.

Gai's eyes widened in horror, as he rushed over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi….," Gai whispered gently, Kakashi collapsing onto the ground, his eyes shut.

Kakashi's head rest on Gai's lap, his breathing heavy and tears still gliding down either cheek.

"Gai….," Kakashi moaned, lifting his eyes to meet Gai's. Kakashi's eyes then closed, his breaths coming out in even pants.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll always be here," Gai said softly, not moving and allowing the pained jounin to pass out.

(POV Shift)

Naruto was still shoved roughly against the wall, Sasuke taking his breath away little by little. The blush had indeed become deeper, and he was really concerned that Sasuke should be resting.

Closing his eyes for a mere moment, Naruto shoved Sasuke away, glaring at him with a mixture of sheepishness and indignity.

"Why'd you do that, dobe?," Sasuke hissed, rubbing his mouth with his fist.

"I told you before! You need to be resting!," Naruto yelled, glaring at him.

Sasuke scowled, rolling his eyes with annoyance and anger. "You are such a _dobe_," Sasuke groaned, turning into the doorway to the bedroom.

"Shut up, teme!," Naruto shouted back, his chest heaving with suppressed anger and sleep-deprivation.

Hearing no response from the disgruntled teme, Naruto ventured quietly into the bedroom. Sasuke was sprawled lazily on the bed, his back to Naruto.

"Go away, Naruto," Sasuke muttered angrily, shifting his body even further from Naruto.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry I pushed you but," Naruto was cut off.

"Just leave me alone, Naruto!!," Sasuke shouted, turning and glaring at the blond.

Naruto was shocked, and his mouth was agape. "Sasuke…," Naruto said softly, trying to placate his friend turned boyfriend, or so he thought.

"Just go away, Naruto," Sasuke said warningly, his lip twitching.

"Fine! Be an ass! I don't care," Naruto shouted finally, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

(POV Shift)

Gaara and Lee entered Sunagakure at long last, the long journey taking its toll on the Kazekage and the leaf Shinobi.

"Are you all right?," Lee asked Gaara concernedly, looking at the Kazekage with smile on his face.

Gaara didn't respond, just continued walking as Lee followed at his heels.

They finally reached the building where Gaara lived, an unnerving silence surrounding the entire village.

As they entered, the pair heard shuffling noises coming from upstairs, and Gaara figured from his bedroom or office.

"Gaa…Gaara!," a nervous voice called from the stairs.

"Hello, Kankuro. What are you and Temari doing upstairs?," Gaara asked pointedly.

"Upstairs? I don't know what you mean," Kankuro replied nervously, his eyes darting behind him up the stairs.

Gaara walked towards the staircase, Kankuro not moving. "Move, Kankuro," Gaara ordered quietly, eyeing his older brother wearily.

Kankuro visibly gulped, sidestepping to allow Gaara passage to the upper level of the building.

Gaara ascended the stairs, finally reaching the floor with his office and bedroom.

"Gaara!," a winded Temari greeted, her face red from work.

"What have you been doing, Temari?," Gaara asked calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes awaiting a response.

"D-Doing?," Temari nearly choked out, a hand resting sheepishly on the back of her neck. "I was just redecorating a little," Temari replied finally, trying to prepare herself for any verbal onslaughts she may incur from Gaara.

Before any word could be uttered, a certain black-haired Shinobi entered the corridor where Temari and Gaara stood, coming over to his boyfriend and laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hello, Temari-san!," Lee greeted with a grin, not noticing the look on Gaara's face. "What are we talking about?," Lee asked, noticing he interrupted the conversation and wishing for it to continue.

"We were just discussing the redecorating Temari felt needed to be done," Gaara said almost amused.

"Temari-san redecorated! What a splendid idea!," Lee concurred, a happy grin embellishing his features.

Temari chuckled sheepishly, sprinting down the stairs as the couple began towards the bedroom door. They finally opened the door, and both were floored. The bedroom now looked completely different. The sheets on the bed had been changed, and to an odd color mixture of green and black; though, Gaara had to admit, the mixture was pretty cool and the two complemented each other well. Next, there were curtains hanging from the window that normally showed the village of Suna, but the curtains were closed, casting eerie shadows against the darkened walls. The only source of light was a small, lit candle on the small end table next to the overly large bed.

"Temari….," Gaara cursed lightly under his breath.

"Perhaps you should lie down and get some rest," Lee suggested, noting how Gaara had just gotten back from his journey to Konohagakure.

Gaara didn't reply, but only turned around to look at Lee full in the face. "Close the door, Lee," Gaara told him, watching as Lee turned the other way, shut the door quietly, and made his way back to Gaara.

(POV Shift)

"So you think the Akatsuki is going to go after Naruto, now that he's alone with Sasuke?," Jiraiya asked, eyeing Tsunade with disbelief.

"It's their perfect opportunity. It would not suit them to not take it," Tsunade reasoned, getting up from her chair and glancing out the window to Konohagakure.

"So that's why you want Naruto brought back as soon as possible," Jiraiya thought aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. He's too easy of a target out there alone with Sasuke. Besides, they're both recovering from the jutsu Itachi used. Sasuke more so, but still…," Tsunade trailed off.

"I see. But why didn't you send Kakashi to get him when he came by?," Jiraiya asked, puzzled.

Tsunade sighed; "Kakashi has enough problems to work out here in Konoha. I was going to send someone who was mentally prepared as well as physically," Tsunade explained, turning back to Jiraiya and beginning to pace in her office.

"You don't want to send anyone," Jiraiya pointed out with a lifted eyebrow.

"Naruto needs to understand. He has to realize what danger he's in, and that people will not always be able to protect him," Tsunade answered wistfully.

"So you're just going to let the Akatsuki kill him?," Jiraiya asked bitterly.

"No. Naruto will not be defeated by the Akatsuki. I am sure of that. He's too stubborn," Tsunade replied with a knowing smirk.

"That's true, but even Naruto has his limits," Jiraiya said exasperatedly, getting to his feet.

"Why do we have limits, Jiraiya?," Tsunade asked him, a gleam in her eye.

Jiraiya remained silent, as Tsunade answered, "So we can break through them." (1)

(POV Shift)

Hours later, Kakashi opened his eyes, glancing nervously around a small room. He was in a small, unfamiliar room, and he didn't see anyone.

"Ah, so you're awake, Kakashi," a familiar voice stated, a couple of black eyes looking at him from his side.

"Gai….where are we?," Kakashi asked, propping himself up with his elbows.

Pushing Kakashi back down, Gai replied, "You need to rest Kakashi. Where we are doesn't matter."

"You really gave me a scare back there, Kakashi," Gai said lightly, eyeing him with concern.

"You don't need to worry about me, Gai," Kakashi said, sitting up again.

"You don't have to act so tough here, Kakashi," Gai said knowingly.

"Gai. I don't need your protection. I've been dealing with my problems all on my own for as long as I can remember," Kakashi explained bitterly.

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten you. You're still making up excuses because you're still late. You're visiting Obito, because you can't let the guilt of his death go," Gai replied, Kakashi going silent.

Silence ensued for many moments, until Gai spoke again.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore, Kakashi. Obito would want you to get on with your life. He wouldn't want you to continue feeling this way, especially since it happened all those years ago," Gai tried to explain, Kakashi's face not changing.

"Are you finished, Gai?," Kakashi asked with a scowl. "I don't need your lectures, Gai," Kakashi continued.

"I never meant them as lectures. I'm only trying to help you," Gai tried to explain.

"Well don't. This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it," Kakashi instructed firmly, a dirty look directed at Gai.

"Kakashi…….," Gai's voice trailed off.

Gai's face fell to take the floor's gaze, then he got up, and walked out the door.

After Gai left, Kakashi began thinking to himself.

'Gai was only trying to help…..but still, I don't know. He's my friend, but there are some things that should be left untouched,' Kakashi reasoned, laying his head back down and drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

(POV Shift)

"Stupid Sasuke….thinking he knows everything. Being all touchy….the teme!," Naruto muttered indistinctly to himself. He was sprawled over the couch, his back to the rest of the room. "He should be more grateful! I saved him after all…but he's a damn Uchiha…and their pride makes them even more of temes," Naruto tried to convince himself. "I don't know why I even bother. Sasuke doesn't care, hell, he wouldn't have left Konoha if he had. Maybe I should have left him there," Naruto finished, immediately changing his thoughts after what he had just said.

Suddenly, an odd noise sounded outside; "Hmm?," Naruto wondered aloud, getting up from his comfortable place on the couch to see what was going on. Naruto then proceeded to glance out the windows, but saw nothing to ascertain the origin of the noise.

"Maybe I'm hearing things…," Naruto reasoned to himself, trying to calm his nerves and now rapidly beating heart. As Naruto tried to shake off the feeling of being watched, he made his way to the kitchen. He figured he may as well start the dishes, so the two ninjas would have something to eat off of for dinner. He turned on the water, letting it get hot before scrubbing a dirty bowl that had previously been used for ramen. "Damn Sasuke….sleeping soundly like nothing's happening," Naruto continued to mutter to himself. He put the clean dish on the counter, then continued washing the rest of the dishes, until a voice cut through the sound of the water falling into the sink.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," a stoic voice rasped behind him, Naruto's eyes widening considerably.

Before Naruto could shout, his body was pressed between the intruder's and the sink. His eyes had locked with sharingan-filled ones, and he immediately could not blink, let alone fight back or yell for help. "I…ta…chi…," Naruto sounded weakly, his mouth agape and moving painfully to form the name.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun," Itachi said easily, not moving and keeping Naruto between him and the sink. "I think it's time you contributed to the Akatsuki's endeavors and lent us your Kyuubi," Itachi said easily, releasing Naruto but Naruto still unable to move of his own volition.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, unwillingness present in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Come, Naruto," Itachi ordered, turning and gesturing for the blond jinchuuriki to follow him.

"Sas…..uke….," Naruto moaned quietly, his legs walking towards the elder Uchiha as he tried to get Sasuke's attention.

"Don't bother, Naruto. Sasuke is dead asleep. He will not hear you, and he could not save you anyway," Itachi told the Shinobi, a hint of superiority in his sharingan eyes.

The two exited the house, however hesitantly, a waiting Kisame leaning against the structure of the house, his sword taking refuge on his back. "I thought you got lost, Itachi," Kisame complained, rolling his eyes.

Itachi didn't respond as the three began the trek to the headquarters for the Akatsuki.

(POV Shift)

Sasuke groaned, turning to his left side as he called for the blond dobe that was unable to come. "Naruto!," Sasuke groaned, trying to get to his feet to search for said dobe. "Naruto!," Sasuke shouted again, but still receiving no response.

Sasuke hobbled to the living room, still not finding hide nor hair of his blond-haired savior. Sasuke thought for a moment as to what could have happened. Naruto wouldn't just leave..he was too damn stubborn to do that. Unless someone came and took him, Naruto should have been there. Wait….that was it! Someone kidnapped Naruto! But who would kidnap Naruto? Of course! The Akatsuki still was trying to procure the tailed demons still roaming the countries. Some member of the Akatsuki had kidnapped Naruto so they could take the Kyuubi. Sasuke had to get help, and get it fast. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

(POV Shift)

Kabuto stumbled into Konoha, many villagers stopping their daily escapades to give him a look of surprise.

"Get the Hokage!," a random person yelled before Kabuto collapsed along the main pathway of Konohagakure.

(1) I've heard this quote somewhere before, and I fit very nicely so I used it. But, I can't remember what it's from or who said it. Just thought I'd point that out.

Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it really good this time, and I hope my efforts went rewarded

Please review! It makes my day. Thanks again!!!!!!!!


	11. Moving In For The Kill

Sorry for the long wait for an update! This chapter is THE pivotal chapter. Lots happens xP Next chapter will most likely be very long. Also, the ending is coming up closer than I thought. Thank you all for reading, and keep reviewing! Enjoy!

Part XI

Kabuto woke up in an unfamiliar room, the blinding white lights finally causing his eyes to focus as best they could, his glasses lying somewhere nearby. The room was deathly silent, Kabuto apparently being the only living being situated in said hospital room. Kabuto then sat up, taking his glasses from the nightstand, and looking around to get a better look at the interior of the typically immaculate hospital room.

"Good to see you're awake," a voice called, Kabuto looking over to see a somewhat annoyed Hokage standing and staring at him, a hand on her hip.

"Hokage-sama," Kabuto replied respectfully, slightly bowing his head in her general direction.

"What are you doing here, Kabuto? Criminals aren't usually permitted within the walls of the villages they betrayed, now are they?," Tsunade reasoned aloud, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Lord Orochimaru is dead," Kabuto stated bluntly. "I had nowhere else to turn, be it I die here or back at his old hideaway," Kabuto explained.

"So the jutsu that Itachi used finally killed the old snake off, did it?," Tsunade replied bitterly, turning her head from the ninja. "You understand that I will not just let you off the hook, right? I don't intend to let you roam the city, without being tried and given proper punishment," Tsunade stated, looking him square in the face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kabuto replied. "But there is a bit of information I think you might find useful," Kabuto added, a hint of mystery in his tone.

"What do you mean, Kabuto?," Tsunade questioned, looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"From what I can remember, Itachi's main objective was not just to kill Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto began slowly, pushing his glasses back to the rim of his nose. "As you are certainly aware, Itachi and Kisame have been after Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel for the Kyuubi. Since Naruto apparently saved Sasuke after Itachi led us into that trap, it is only logical that the pair would try to abduct Naruto and extract the Kyuubi before anyone could prevent them from such a thing," Kabuto finally finished, an enlightened Tsunade staring at him with disbelieving eyes. "Perhaps it would be beneficial if you were to send your strongest team after Naruto and the Akatsuki. Unless, of course, they haven't already performed the extraction," Kabuto added.

Suddenly alerted, Tsunade exited the room, motioning for the few Anbu guards to enter Kabuto's room and make sure he went nowhere. Tsunade couldn't allow Naruto to die-he was to be her next successor as Hokage. She knew that, and she would filibuster the council until she was blue in the face. She knew exactly whom to send on such a dangerous and life-threatening mission.

(POV Change)

Sasuke hobbled out of the small hut, leaning haphazardly against the doorframe. 'I'm not fully healed yet; maybe I should have listened to Naruto after all,' Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. "Ugh!," Sasuke groaned, pushing himself forward, finally leaping to the trees and following the chakra signature of Naruto and his captors. 'I won't lose you too, Naruto,' Sasuke thought to himself, making a promise to save Naruto before Itachi could kill the only other person he had feelings for.

The sky was threatening rain, and the trees blew anxiously from the howling wind, Sasuke ignoring all of nature's signs until Naruto's chakra finally stopped moving.

He continued through the trees, finally landing a few feet away from Naruto, or so he hoped. He peered through the bushes, trying his best to contain his chakra.

"Ow! Stop doing that!," he heard Naruto yell at Kisame, whacking his hand away from him.

"Hello, dear brother," Sasuke heard behind him, a cold and pale hand reaching around his neck from behind.

(POV Shift)

"You all have your objective," Tsunade said, resting in her chair as the four ninja in front of her readied to leave.

The four filed out the door, reached the exit to the village, and began leaping through the trees towards where they hoped Naruto would be.

They all leaped decisively through the trees, no one making a sound.

(POV Shift)

Itachi entered the small clearing, dropping a clearly unconscious Sasuke immaculately to the hard ground. Naruto's eyes widened, his irises turning slightly redder than before.

"Are you ready to leave, Itachi?," Kisame asked, looking at his partner. Itachi stood still, eyeing Naruto with perceptive eyes. His eyes remained on Naruto for another few moments, before slowly lifting to the blue-skinned man (who really knows what Kisame IS after all?).

"Yes. It is time we gave the Kyuubi over to the Leader; however, I don't think it wise to keep him awake. His struggles will be less numerous if he were unconscious," Itachi reasoned aloud, looking at Kisame with unfeeling eyes.

"What?! What are you saying?!," Naruto demanded, his eyes becoming increasingly red as he spoke.

"Quiet," Itachi commanded quietly, his sharingan eyes glazing over Naruto's demonic ones. Naruto quieted, his eyes becoming entranced as Itachi slowly made him collapse into unconsciousness.

"Ready now?," Kisame asked impatiently. Itachi replied with a tacit nod, as he picked up Naruto and began his trek to the Akatsuki's hideout.

(POV Shift)

"Temari! Look!," Kankuro said, pointing to a Konoha ninja, obviously lost and trying to find someone. Kankuro exited the building, stopping the ninja and speaking with him for a few minutes. Kankuro then reentered the Kazekage's tower, an inquisitive Temari waiting.

"What is it, Kankuro?," Temari asked, eyeing the piece of parchment gripped in his hands.

"This document needs to get to Gaara as soon as possible," Kankuro said, passing Temari and ascending the stairs to Gaara's newly refurbished living quarters.

"Did the leaf Shinobi tell you anything, Kankuro?," Temari asked, pressing him further for any detail she could. Without answering her, Kankuro knocked on Gaara's bedroom door, his hands still gripping the parchment.

"What is it?," a disgruntled voice asked from behind the door, an obviously annoyed Gaara answering Kankuro's loud knocks.

"Something came from Konoha a minute ago," Kankuro answered, waving the parchment around as though Gaara could actually see it.

"Is it really that urgent?," Gaara asked impatiently, an odd tone tingeing his normally calm and uncaring voice.

"Since you and Lee just left Konoha, I wouldn't doubt it," Kankuro countered, waiting for his brother to open the door.

Gaara then opened the door, his hair even more of a mess than usual, a blushing Lee standing behind him, his hair disheveled as well. "What is it?," Gaara asked grumpily, taking the parchment from Kankuro with more force than necessary. Gaara opened the parchment, his eyes scanning across the page before they widened slightly. "Dammit," he then muttered under his breath.

"What is it, Gaara-kun?," Lee asked, coming behind the Kazekage and trying to read over his shoulder.

"Naruto…," Gaara muttered aloud, none of the recipients making sense of the concise, albeit one word, description that Gaara left them to make sense of.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?," Kankuro whispered to Temari, his brows furrowed.

"And how do you expect me to know?," Temari glared back, a hand resting on her hip.

"I think Gaara-kun means that Naruto has been captured," Lee said quietly, Kankuro and Temari's eyes resting on him.

"How the hell did you get that from one word?!," Temari asked incredulously, looking at Lee exasperatedly.

Lee smiled sheepishly, a bandaged hand resting on the back of his neck when Gaara finally emerged from the bedroom, his attire more presentable than it had been a few moments before. Gaara then passed through the doorway, saying nothing with his eyes never leaving the direct line of vision. Lee, Temari, and Kankuro followed, as Gaara walked down the stairs and out of the Kazekage tower. Several passing Shinobi stopped, eyeing the Kazekage with wonder since he rarely got out of his tower except to visit neighboring villages or special missions.

"Stop gawking and get back to your work!," Temari barked, shutting the mouths of staring Shinobi and sending them back to whatever jobs and posts they should have been manning. Gaara continued until he exited the village, Temari and Kankuro exchanging questioning glances until Lee spoke up.

"Gaara? Where are we going?," Lee asked quietly, Gaara seemingly unhearing Lee's inquiry. After a few more moments, Gaara finally began to speak.

"We are saving Uzumaki," Gaara answered without turning his head, the trees passing the journeying Kazekage with every word spoken.

"Where is he, Gaara?," Kankuro asked, expecting an answer.

"The Akatsuki's base of operations," Gaara explained, slight annoyance seeping into his emotionless voice.

The majority of the time after Gaara last spoke was spent in utter silence. That is, until Gaara decided to speak of his own volition in sheer whispers.

"There's a group of Shinobi beyond that clearing."

They silently leapt to the ground, Lee taking the lead as he peered anxiously around a tall and shady tree.

"I can't believe we lost the trail!," a familiar voice said, kicking her foot solidly against a tree, thoroughly knocking it clean to the ground.

"Sakura-chan?," Lee asked hesitantly, taking a step towards the clearing full of people.

"Lee?," she asked, turning her head and seeing his outstanding black eyes and hair. "It IS you!," Sakura exclaimed, smiling widely at him.

"Lee?," Neji asked, looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"We too are searching for Naruto," Lee explained, the Sand Siblings finally entering in to the clearing.

"You lost the trail?," Gaara asked squarely, eyeing Sakura with slight annoyance.

"Not exactly. Sakura was just going too fast to hear anything Neji said," Shikamaru explained coolly, a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips.

(POV Shift)

Sasuke awoke with a groan, his hands uncomfortable as her tried to rub his eyes open. His hands felt cold and numb, unused for who knows how long. He tried moving them again, only to notice they were chained above his head. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, his eyes adjusting to the light very slowly as his cell came clearer into view.

He was alone. The cell was made of metal, and a small window with bars was to his right, which obviously led to outside. A door was to his left, another small window marring the already atrocious door.

"Naruto?," he whispered quietly, craning his neck to see the rest of the cell.

"It's no use," a voice came from outside of the door. "His Kyuubi is being prepared for extraction as we speak," the slate-like voice of Itachi rang through Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke's eyes widened, realization dawning as he began pulling on his arm restraints.

"Dammit, Itachi! Let me out of here!," Sasuke growled, pulling violently against the restraints, blood now running down his arms and staining his ugly, white shirt. Sasuke could practically hear the smug smirk that now hung elegantly on his brother's lips, a scene that did not sit well with the younger Uchiha.

(POV Shift)

An unconscious Naruto lay spread eagle on a small, metal table, the Leader of the Akatsuki prodding and inspecting the seal on Naruto's abdomen with rapt fascination.

"Is it time?," an overly excited Deidara entered the room, looking at the Leader with glee.

The Leader lifted his head, a blank look on his face. This was enough to silence the blond artist, or, as close to an artist as one who blows things up can be anyway.

"Go check on Itachi. I think he's having far too much fun prodding his brother," the Leader instructed, still inspecting Naruto's seal. Deidara sighed heavily, plodding to the corridor with loud _thumps._

"Itachi? What the hell are you doing?," Deidara asked grumpily, watching as Itachi slowly smirked towards the cell his younger brother currently occupied.

"Watching my brother lose it," Itachi answered slyly, his brother now free of his restraints and pounding on the door with insane force.

"You really think that little door will hold him for long?," Deidara asked, slowly backing away from the potentially scary situation.

A few moments later, the sound of Chidori blasted the door off of its hinges, a very pissed off Sasuke glaring and growling at his elder brother, death written in his now Sharingan eyes.

Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review!


	12. Aftermath

Apologies for not having this out sooner. I had a major case of writer's cramp and I lost track of time. School's started already   
Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and thanks to everyone for reading! Just a WARNING for this chapter: If you haven't read some of the latest manga, it has some spoilers, though I don't come out and tell which part it is XD  
As always, there IS a cliffhanger at the end, hope you enjoy that ;D  
Disclaimer: Come on people. I'm not rich. Enjoy!

Part XII

"Are you sure we're going the right way?," Sakura questioned, turning her head slightly to face her fellow teammates.

Gaara nodded tacitly, keeping his gaze focused on the maze of tree branches and leaves.

The group continued on, finally landing in a clearing, a large boulder barring their path.

"Is this it?," Kankuro asked, resting a hand against the rock.

Neji looked at it oddly, finally nodding after seeing what lie beyond the rock.

"That's the entrance all right," Neji concluded, looking to Shikamaru.

"Any ideas how to get inside?," Sakura asked, a gleam in her eye.

_**(POV Shift)**_

_Sasuke rushed past Itachi, not caring that his brother's Sharingan eyes glared malevolently at him from behind. He entered the hall, seeing the Leader still prodding the seal around Naruto's abdomen._

_"Don't touch him!," Sasuke roared, rushing the Leader with incredible force. Before he could reach the Leader, however, Itachi blocked his path. _

_Baring his teeth, Sasuke growled out, "Out of my way."_

_Itachi smirked with an air of superiority, before catching his brother's gaze with his Sharingan. _

_Before Itachi could perform any jutsu, a loud BOOM rang out throughout the room._

_"Split up!," a rough voice barked, several pairs of footsteps echoing throughout the corridors and rooms of the hideout. _

_"Sasuke!," Sakura shrieked, entering the room only to stop dead in her tracks as she watched what took place between the brothers._

_More footsteps echoed closer to the room, many people out of breath as they reached it._

_The Leader finally decided to take notice of all the Shinobi crowding around his inner sanctuary, looking up from Naruto with an unreadable look passing through his eyes. _

_Several people now stood in the doorway: Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Gaara, and Temari. _

_"Don't forget that this guy isn't the Leader of the Akatsuki for no reason," Shikamaru whispered to the others surreptitiously. Shikamaru then took the cigarette out of his lips, dropped it to the ground, and ground it into the floor with his heel. _

_"You children have no business being in here. And, I'm afraid, you have secured your deaths as of now," the Leader said, no emotion in his voice. _

_Suddenly, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and numerous other Akatsuki members emerged from surrounding rooms, looking at the young Shinobi with mixed expressions._

_"Well, looky what we got here," Deidara smirked, eyeing the group with sadistic pleasure. "This oughta be fun, huh Tobi?," Deidara asked, his eyes gleaming with something unpleasant._

_"Enough banter, Deidara. Kill them," the Leader instructed impatiently, bending his head down again before releasing the seal on Naruto's stomach. _

_Naruto's eyes opened instantly, his eyes turning a deep crimson, the sound of erupting chakra drowning out the sound of his pain-filled screams. _

_"NARUTO!!!," several voices yelled at the same time, Sasuke rushing over to him, but not being able to get close due to the immense amount and sheer pressure of the Kyuubi's chakra. _

_Another loud BOOM penetrated the sound of the chakra. A very angry looking Hokage stood in the now open wall of the room, her eyes wandering over to the writhing body of Naruto._

_Her eyes darkened. _

_Many Shinobi stood behind her. Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and several other of their friends stood, some in horror, and others in anger._

_Sasuke glared at Itachi, hatred welling up inside his chest._

_"You cannot kill me, little brother," Itachi taunted, looking at Sasuke with a look of mixed pity and disappointment._

_Before another word was uttered, Sasuke lunged at Itachi. His katana in hand, Sasuke rested the shiny blade against Itachi's pale neck, Itachi spread eagle on the floor._

_**(POV Shift)**_

_**Meanwhile, Tsunade made her way towards the Leader, trying her best to prevent him from completely releasing the seal. She succeeded in distracting him, the seal on Naruto's stomach finally consuming the previously extracted chakra. Naruto then woke up, rubbing his stomach with obvious pain. He looked wearily around, watching as the Leader of the Akatsuki made what looked like a deathly blow to Tsunade.**_

_**His eyes narrowed as they slowly turned crimson. "Don't you touch her!," Naruto yelled, jumping up from the table with a feral look in his eyes.**_

_**The Leader looked unaffected, glancing for a moment at Naruto. Naruto then gathered his chakra, readying himself for what he was about to do.**_

_**(POV Shift)**_

**Itachi threw Sasuke off of him, dusting himself off.**

**" A poor attempt, Sasuke," Itachi said blandly, a look of boredom on his countenance. Sasuke glared; 'The BASTARD,' he screamed in his mind.**

**The next thing Itachi knew, he was being kicked many times over in every known part of his body. After the onslaught of attacks, he lay on the ground, every fibre of his body aching. 'How….How did he do that?,' Itachi wondered to himself.**

**"Kill me," Itachi said weakly, looking at Sasuke with a look of nonchalance. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, holding it steady in his hand as he gazed at his brother with contempt.**

**He then lifted his katana, and brought it down. Itachi nearly winced from anticipation of the katana, but none came.**

**"You aren't worth it," Sasuke said with disgust, throwing his katana to the ground with a loud THUD.**

**Itachi then watched in almost sheer fascination as Sasuke walked away, away from him, to try and help Naruto.**

**(POV Shift)**

"What do you think you are doing?," the Leader asked Naruto, staring at him with unfeeling eyes.

"Shut up!," Naruto roared, glaring at the Leader. "How dare you just go around and kill people for the hell of it! Who made you god?," Naruto continued, still holding his stomach. "I made a promise a long time ago that I would become Hokage and never let my friends die. And you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you kill everyone I care about?!," Naruto finished, unleashing an unseen Rasengan at the Leader.

A loud CRASH echoed throughout the entire base, every Shinobi stopping their battle and watching as the smoke cleared. The Leader stood unaffected a few inches to the left of Naruto's attack. He cast a sidelong glance at the blond Shinobi, before focusing his attention on the unconscious Hokage.

"Don't turn your back on me!," Naruto yelled, staggering towards the Leader with another futile attempt at Rasengan.

"You are too weak. You will never defeat me, son of the Fourth," the Leader mocked.

"Son…of the Fourth? What the hell does that mean?!," Naruto demanded, blue eyes glazing over with rage.

"I believe it is self-explanatory. . .," the Leader was cut off. Jiraiya had landed a Rasengan clean into his back, and the Leader fell forward onto the ground.

"Naruto!," Jiraiya called, eyeing him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine pervy sage! You need to check on the Old Lady though," Naruto answered, turning his attention to the still unconscious Tsunade.

"In case neither of you have noticed, we're still in the Akatsuki's base, and they are still here," Shikamaru pointed out, eyeing Deidara warily.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

_"How is she, Shizune?," Jiraiya asked, looking down at Tsunade's face._

_"It's amazing she's still alive. But she should be okay. She just needs rest for a few days. Then she'll be back on her feet," Shizune finished, turning to treat the other patients of the hospital. _

_**(POV Shift)**_

**_Five other Shinobi were housed in hospital rooms, courtesy of Deidara and Kisame._**

**_Naruto entered the hospital, a couple picked flowers grasped in his hand. He walked past the reception desk, past a snoring TonTon, and into Sakura's room. _**

**_"Hey Sakura. I brought you a flower," Naruto smiled, handing her one of the picked daisies. _**

**_"Thanks Naruto. How's Sasuke?," Sakura asked quickly, dropping the flower in the windowsill. _**

**_"Shizune said that he should be waking up soon," Naruto informed her, turning around to leave. "Get better, Sakura," Naruto finished, turning and heading down the hallway._**

**_Naruto knocked soundly on the door, an exhausted 'Come In' greeting his ears. "Hey Kakashi-sensei. How are you?," Naruto asked, setting a daisy into the already full vase of flowers. _**

**_"I'm good, Naruto. How are the others?," Kakashi asked, eyeing him warily. _**

**_"They're getting loads better," Naruto replied with a grin, turning around to leave. "Get better soon , Kakashi-sensei!," Naruto said before exiting the room. _**

**_"Come in, Naruto," a stoic voice answered before Naruto could knock._**

**_"Hey, Gaara. How are you?," Naruto asked, noticing that Lee was not in the room also. _**

**_"Better," Gaara answered shortly, his mind obviously wandering elsewhere._**

**_"Where's Lee-san?," Naruto questioned, looking to both sides._**

**_"I don't know," Gaara replied, sadness creeping into his tone._**

**_"Don't worry, Gaara. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Naruto answered with a smile._**

**_"Thank you, Naruto," Gaara replied with a hint of a smile._**

**_Naruto exited Gaara's room, only having one more stop before he went back to training._**

**_"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?," Naruto asked, sitting gingerly on Sasuke's bed. _**

**_"Tired," Sasuke replied, his face turned towards the window._**

**_"What is it, Sasuke?," Naruto asked, concerned._**

**_"It's just…weird. I've always lived to kill my brother. Now that I don't have to, I can live for myself," Sasuke replied with a slight smile, eyes still staring out the window as blades of sunlight peeped through. _**

**_(POV Shift)_**

**Gaara continued his fake slumber, unable to fall asleep, though closing his eyes and pretending as though he were. He sighed inwardly, missing the warmth also known as Lee.**

**'Lee….Where are you? I want to see you….,' Gaara thought sadly to himself, letting his head hit the pillow and his eyes to close again. **

**Truth be told, Lee hadn't visited him but once in his entire stay there. This shouldn't have come as any surprise to Gaara, since Gaara had been neglected as a child. But ever since Lee began the 'love' episode of Gaara's life, Gaara had always hoped he wouldn't be left alone again. It made him bitter inside; Lee was supposed to always be there, always guide him through difficult times, and always lead him the right way. But what if something happened to Lee and he was unable to fulfill what Gaara thought suitable for love? Gaara shook his mind free of such nonsense. Lee had most likely gotten caught up in training, and would be along any moment to stumble across his words for an apology.**

**"Gaara?," a timid voice interrupted his silence. "Are you awake?," the voice continued, getting nearer to his bed before sitting on it. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much today," the voice continued, taking his hand gently. "Will you forgive me?," Lee's voice sounded pained as he asked that question.**

**"Lee," Gaara responded, opening his eyes lazily. Lee's eyes widened. "Never ask for forgiveness. Always know that you are forgiven, no matter what the offense," Gaara said heavily, looking him dead in the eyes.**

**Lee swallowed, nodded, and then began to smile. "Expect the same of me, Gaara-kun," Lee replied, smiling broadly.**

**Gaara sat up on his bed, eyes locked with Lee's. "Lee. I love you," Gaara said, leaning forward.**

**Lee blushed as Gaara kissed him passionately, his arms encircling his waist. It took a moment before Lee responded, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Gaara pulled away, his forehead still resting on Lee's. **

**"I love you too, Gaara-kun," Lee answered sheepishly, looking sideways before pulling Gaara's face to his own and capturing Gaara's lips in another heated kiss. **

_**(POV Shift)**_

Tsunade's eyes flitted open, before closing again due to the light. "Ugh," she groaned, holding a hand to her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," a voice called to her.

"What time is it?," Tsunade asked, opening her eyes and realizing Jiraiya was standing in her room.

"It's twelve o'clock on the dot," Jiraiya responded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing in here?," Tsunade continued to question, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Shizune asked me to watch you. Apparently you took a nasty spill from Pein, the late Leader of the Akatsuki," Jiraiya explained, looking at Tsunade evenly.

"What happened to Naruto?!," Tsunade demanded.

"Naruto's fine. Only Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Kurenai suffered injuries," Jiraiya answered.

"Kurenai? I thought she was..," Tsunade's voice trailed off.

"She still is. She was worried sick about it until Shizune examined her," Jiraiya answered. "You had me worried for a while there yourself," Jiraiya added as an afterthought.

"Worried? Why would you worry about me?," Tsunade asked, eyeing Jiraiya with curiosity.

"I would have thought it had been obvious by now," Jiraiya answered.

"What would have been obvious," Tsunade asked, watching as Jiraiya got up from his leaning place on the wall and walked over to the side of the bed.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will probably be the last. Please review! It makes me happy


	13. All's Well That Ends Well

This, sadly, is my last part. ): Also, I got kind of overly-funny for the ending. Even though I totally love it :D Thanks for all my loyal fans, and please enjoy this last enstallment of He Didn't Mind

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :D

Part XIII – He Didn't Mind

Kakashi gazed listlessly out the window, thoughts running rampant through his chaotic mind; he was just glad the battle was finally over. Of course, a select few of the Akatsuki members remained alive, but they were to be dealt with as soon as Tsunade finished her recovery, which, rumor around the hospital was, wouldn't take all too long. Naruto had come and visited him as he lay useless in his immaculate hospital bed, this had lifted his spirits for a time, but the angst and depression sank in again as soon as the ball of endless optimism left him alone to his thoughts. He never finished anything, and situations felt as though they had been thrown carelessly into the air, leaving a befuddled Kakashi standing and watching in helplessness. Naruto had Sasuke, Lee had Gaara, hell, and even Tsunade had Jiraiya. Why couldn't Kakashi just this once get what he wanted? But then Kakashi had to stop and think. What is it that he truly wanted? He mulled it over, allowing it to fully ruminate before the thoughts of his deepest desires forced their way in. He wanted forgiveness. The guilt of Obito's death still weighed heavily on his conscience, and the ill feelings just wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to be needed. He was only human; humans inherently feel a need to be needed and wanted. He wanted what he was never able to attain. He wanted someone to love, and to be loved in return. He grimaced at his own thoughts. Whoever thought that a Shinobi, a specialized, fighting machine, was able to feel such emotion?

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a slight knocking could be heard reverberating off of his door. "Who is it?," Kakashi called out hoarsely, knowing the answer already.

"Can I come in?," a familiar voice called back softly, and hearing no negative answer, opened the door and strode right in.

"What is it, Gai?" Kakashi asked, diverting his attention to the window once more.

"I wanted to see if you were all right," Gai answered, walking over to the other side of the room.

"I'm fine," Kakashi answered shortly, his eyes falling to the floor. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," Kakashi continued, his gaze never leaving the floor. Gai made no protest, but did not make a move. The silence filled the room, practically becoming audible and hurting the eardrums of the two Shinobi now present.

"I'm….I'm worried about you," Gai said quietly, lifting his gaze to the streaming sunlight in the small, dismal room. Kakashi either didn't hear him, or was just taking his time for a response, since no noise came from said Shinobi for at least three minutes. Kakashi then opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed it, most likely thinking better of it. "I told you before. You don't have to be the big hero," Gai continued, Kakashi's head bowed.

"You don't understand, Gai," Kakashi said quietly, his gaze never lifting.

"Then help me to understand, Kakashi," Gai pleaded, resting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and rocking him gently back and forth.

"STOP IT, GAI," Kakashi almost shouted, a shocked Gai standing and staring with his mouth hanging wide open. "I can't stand it anymore," Kakashi bit out, seemingly in pain from uttering those words. "I can't take it when you stand there and tell me to look after myself. I have people I have to look out for; I have to look out for my family," Kakashi finally finished, the words coming out more emotional than he would have liked.

(POV Shift)

Tsunade lifted her gaze fully to Jiraiya, his form standing directly above her, leaving her in his shadow.

"Jiraiya?," Tsunade whispered, looking up to him.

"Shhh," Jiraiya instructed, placing a finger on her lips. "You need your rest," Jiraiya continued, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Get better, Tsunade," Jiraiya finished, walking out the door with a stunned Hokage staring after him.

(POV Shift)

Many days later, most of the Shinobi were up and out of the stuffy hospital, getting missions from Tsunade while Shizune continued to help Kurenai. Naruto sat on a large boulder, a small brook next to the grassy area right near the Hokage shrine. Sasuke had insisted on getting a solo mission to get back on his feet, and simply refused any help Naruto offered, being an Uchiha and all. So, there Naruto sat, gazing uninterestedly at the Hokage shrine, fingering the necklace from Tsunade restlessly.

"N..Naruto?," a timid voice called, Naruto looking to see who was intruding on his alone time.

"Hinata?," Naruto called, a smile gracing his lips as the shy Hyuuga made her way over to him. "What is it, Hinata?," Naruto asked, noticing that Hinata wanted to say something.

"Naruto, I was just wondering if the rumors were true or not," Hinata began, twiddling her thumbs.

"What rumors, Hinata," Naruto asked, looking at her.

"The rumors that you and Sasuke-kun are together," Hinata blushed, unable to meet Naruto's steady gaze.

"Well, yeah, I guess I'd have to say that those rumors are true," Naruto replied sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Hinata replied quietly, her eyes tearing up and never lifting from the ground.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything, Hinata," Naruto immediately apologized. "It's just….I don't know how to explain it. Sasuke….he's been my rival for years…and I guess that rivalry turned into a sort of twisted liking, you know," Naruto tried desperately to explain, Hinata trying her best to not cry.

"Hinata…you just have to find someone who you're comfortable around," Naruto actually gave her good advice.

"Someone…I'm comfortable around?," Hinata asked quietly, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. I mean, you can't talk to someone you're not comfortable around, right?," Naruto laughed, smiling at Hinata.

"I guess…you're right, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled at him, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait a minute," Naruto called, getting up from the rock. Hinata stopped where she was, watching as Naruto approached. Then, Naruto swooped her in his arms sweetly, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hinata blushed scarlet as another presence entered the area.

"You're not trying to steal my Naruto from me, are you, Hinata?," a smirking Sasuke stood, looking on the scene with amusement.

Hinata was too flustered to speak, blushing even more than before as Naruto let go.

"When did you get back, teme?," Naruto asked Sasuke pointedly, walking up to him with a finger pointed at him.

"Just now, dobe," Sasuke responded, taking Naruto by the hand and walking away from the scene.

"See you later, Hinata!," Naruto called, still being dragged along by Sasuke.

Hinata looked as Sasuke and Naruto left, a faint smile on her lips.

(POV Shift)

Tsunade surveyed her village, watching as people scurried along the main road in Konoha, sighing in contentment as a knock reverberated off her door.

"Come in," Tsunade called, not turning her back.

"Hey," a familiar voice met her ears.

Tsunade's voice caught in her throat; she hadn't seem him since the hospital.

"What are you doing here?," Tsunade asked, choking back any emotion in her voice.

"What? I can't come visit a friend that just came out of the hospital? Even if you are Hokage?," Jiraiya joked, laughing and walking towards her.

"I…just didn't expect you," Tsunade covered quickly, her arms crossed over her chest and her head still tilted as she surveyed the village she now ruled over. "How is Kurenai?," Tsunade made small talk, a strained look on her face.

"Getting better I hear. Shizune is a good med-nin after all," Jiraiya answered, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Jiraiya?," Tsunade asked bluntly, turning to look at him.

"I…don't understand what you mean," Jiraiya was taken aback.

"I mean, what is it with the whole comforting me thing? Since when does it matter to you?," Tsunade bit out, glaring at the pervert.

"Tsunade….you know that's a hard question to answer. I don't quite understand it myself," he responded, serious.

"Don't expect me to fall for your old tricks, you perverted old goat," Tsunade finished, turning and looking out her window again.

"Heh…as if it really were that easy anyway," Jiraiya responded, a frown on his face. "I'll never understand women," Jiraiya muttered under his breath, turning and walking out of Tsunade's office.

After the door shut, Tsunade turned and looked at the now closed door, her face softening with nostalgia.

(POV Shift)

"SASUKE! DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!," a flustered Naruto exclaimed, his face beet red and his neck full of mysterious red marks.

A certain Uchiha sat smirking at him, Naruto seated on his lap and trying to break free from Sasuke's arms.

"Quiet, dobe," Sasuke reprimanded, kissing Naruto lightly, effectively shutting him up for the time being.

"Ah. Young love," a mysterious Shinobi mumbled to himself, turning away from the increasingly sickening scene before him and walking away with a book in front of his face. He sighed to himself, putting the book away, no longer entertained from its risqué pictures and out-of-proportioned female figures.

"Maybe Gai was right after all," Kakashi reasoned to himself, mindlessly following the main path of Konohagakure to one of the small clearings it offered. "Maybe I should just….let him go," Kakashi sighed again, now leaning against a tree, his head directed towards the ground.

"Kakashi?," Kakashi unmistakably heard Gai's voice calling him, as he lifted his gaze towards the jounin now intruding upon his alone time.

"Gai," Kakashi acknowledged, getting to his feet from his leaning position. "We need to talk," Kakashi began seriously, Gai nodding in approval.

"I understand where you were coming from, and I had no right to talk to you the way I did. For that, I owe you an apology. Also, I understand how you feel….," Kakashi's voice trailed off, his face turning to the side in embarrassment.

"I accept your apology, Kakashi. But we don't have to rush anything," Gai said slowly, a big grin breaking onto his face.

"Good," Kakashi answered, a slight smile on his lips, even though his mask hid it well. Quick as a flash, lips dashed across a cheek, blushes appearing on both faces as Kakashi then decided to leave.

(POV Shift)

"What are we going to do with the remaining Akatsuki members, Lady Tsunade?," Shizune asked, Ton-ton following the two women as they walked along the corridor.

"Don't worry, Shizune. I have a fitting punishment for them," Tsunade announced, a somewhat menacing smile gracing her lips.

"You don't mean….," Shizune replied, horrified.

"Oh yes, Shizune. That's EXACTLY what I mean," Tsunade responded with an evil smirk. "After all Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi all ought to have fun with THAt, shouldn't they?," Tsunade continued, her smirk never leaving her face,

Many Hours Later….

"Tsunade?"

"What is it this time, Jiraiya?," Tsunade asked, somewhat annoyed now.

"I was wondering….," he began slowly, his eyes wandering everywhere but her face and a small blush on his cheeks.

"What?!," Tsunade asked impatiently, glaring at him.

"If you would go out with me," he finally finished, leaving a stunned and flabbergasted Tsunade in his wake.

Tsunade's mouth then gaped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well?," Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"I….," Tsunade seemed to have lost her voice.

"Lady Tsunade!," Shizune broke through the Hokage door, noticing Tsunade's reaction before she blew up.

"SHIZUNE! KNOCK DAMMIT!," Tsunade roared, a visible vein popping in her temple.

Shizune's eyes widened, muttering every apology known to man, before sprinting out of the office like she was on fire.

"Yes," Tsunade said shortly, picking up a piece of paper and reading it over.

"Yes?," Jiraiya repeated, not believing his ears.

"YES," Tsunade answered, irritated. "And if you ask again, the answer is no," Tsunade replied.

Jiraiya smiled, then left the office, smiling as though he just got through an extended 'research' session.

(POV Shift)

"Are you happy?," a stoic voice asked, a black eye opening and looking at him with surprise.

"Am I happy?," Lee repeated, blinking. "Of course, Gaara-kun. I am always happy, being here with you," Lee responded, smiling happily.

The corners of Gaara's lips lifted slightly as he watched his koi then lay his head back on the pillow of their bed.

"I also am happy, being with you Lee-kun," Gaara mumbled softly, kissing Lee's forehead.

Several Months Later…

Everyone gathered in Konoha for a Christmas celebration. Gifts were exchanged, mistletoe hung precariously from random places, and awkward kisses had indeed been given also.

"Here. This is for you, Lee-kun," Sakura said, handing Lee a small package wrapped with plain brown paper and white string.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Lee thanked her, smiling. He then pulled off the bow, and delicately pulled off the paper to see the most beautiful leg weights and leg warmers he'd ever seen. His eyes widened, almost filling with tears of joy as he nearly glomped Sakura for her thanks.

"Don't thank just me, Lee-kun. Hinata, Kiba, and Gaara chipped in too," Sakura informed him, smiling.

Just to clarify, the celebration contained innocuous amounts of alcohol, embarrassing amounts of mistletoe, and annoying amounts of hyper people bugging all the people who would prefer to be with their significant other, and no one else.

Sasuke and Naruto cuddled on the couch, Jiraiya and Tsunade necking on an arm chair, Lee and Gaara were off in some random room doing who knows what. Gai and Kakashi were drinking shots and becoming increasingly drunk to who knows what level and who knew what that would lead to later. Not that either of them would have minded honestly. Shikamaru and Temari were making out in the kitchen, someone having spiked their hot cider and hot chocolate, respectively. Kiba most likely being the saboteur. All the others were in random places, sipping hot Christmastime beverages and having polite conversation in front of the Christmas tree.

Last, but certainly not least, the three Akatsuki prisoners were dressed up in the most ridiculous Christmas getup one could possibly imagine. They were wearing festive red and green pants and sweaters, fake reindeer ears, red noses, and anything else Shizune and Naruto could come up with on such short notice. Of course, if they even complained, they had Tsunade to deal with, and no one, not even Jiraiya, would want that.

"Tobi likes Christmastime!," Tobi exclaimed, hugging Deidara. Itachi rolled his eyes, sighing and wondering why the hell he wasn't just killed and put out of his misery.

"GET OFF ME TOBI!," Deidara shouted, shoving the ball of energy away from him.

"Aw. Deidara-sempai is a meanie!," Tobi pouted, Deidara sighing and running a finger through his girly hair.

"Hey! Aniki! Look up," a smirking Sasuke pointed up, mistletoe hanging there. Itachi's eyes narrowed, wishing nothing more than to strangle the smirking face of his brother right this very instant.

Deidara looked sideways at Itachi, his eyes widening. "NO WAY IN HELL I'M KISSING YOU!," he shrieked, protecting his face with his hands.

"You gotta do it," Sasuke taunted, smirking evilly.

"Fine," Itachi said stoically, kissing Deidara for a brief second.

"Aw. I want to kiss somebody," Tobi pouted again, Deidara's eyes widening.

El Fin

Review? Please?


	14. Sequel Notice

This is NOT a new chapter of He Didn't Mind….however, I did want to let the few of you who have alerts on this story to know that I created a sequel. You can either go through my screen name or search for "Under Suspicion."

Sorry for the tease!


End file.
